Sakura di Musim Hujan
by MamahTiri
Summary: Kepergian Kuroko menjadi pukulan telak untuk Akashi, lalu setelah kuroko kembali akankah hubungan mereka juga kembali seperti dulu? Ya pasti balik lagi lah! XD
1. Chapter 1

Hari cerah itu di lalui seorang pemuda baru lulus Kuliah di perguruan tinggi di Jepang dengan surai baby blue yang tengah duduk di sebuah kantor sebuah perusahaan yang tengah berkembang saat ini. Perusahaan tanaman hias anggek yang tengah berkembang dengan pesat.

"Kuroko-kun hari ini aku gak bisa pergi ke seponsor, jadi bisakah kau menggantikanku?" Ucap Hyuga junpei dengan suara beratnya.

"Eh memang kenapa bukan Hyuga senpai saja?"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan orang tua Riko yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah" Ucap Hyuga dengan switch mode onnnnnnnn

"Huft ba-baiklah oiya perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita itu perusahaan?"

"Ahh berkasnya ada di sini (meletakkan map penuh) Akashi Corp milik keluarga Akashi. Kau akan bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuuro kalau gak salah usianya tak jauh dari mu"

"EH?" tiba tiba waktu Kuroko seakan berhenti.

.

.

.

Langkah berat Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan di lobi perusahaan super mewah dan besar Akashi Corporation sampai ia berada di depan kantor dan mengetuk, ruang meeting.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" Suara bariton merdu yang ia rindukan sedari 4 tahun lalu, hingga ia terpaku beberapa detik di depan pintu, lalu membukanya.

Lalu Kuroko pun membuka pintu perlahan memperlihatkan surai baby blue yang kini telah memanjang sejak pertama kali Kuroko bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuuro dahulu saat SMP.

"Sela-" Belum selesai Kuroko bicara, Akashi yang telah duduk di ujung meja rapat menatap Kilat dengan aura hitam sangat ketara.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!?" Ucap Akashi dengan suara baritonnya.

"Saya adalah perwakilan dari Flora Corp, yang-"

"Ahh perusahaan anggrek itu? Hmp"

"Benar, saya da-"

"Kalau begitu, keluar sekarang!"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tuli, ku bilang aku membatalkan kontrak dengan perusahaan kalian"

Kuroko hanya bisa menatap Akashi dengan mata membulat sempurna, sosok di depannya seperti bukan Akashi yang dahulu ia kenal.

"A-kashi-kun?" Mendengar namanya di panggil , ia pun turun dari kursinya dan mulai mendekati Kuroko. Sedang Kuroko masih mematung di depan pintu yang terbuka.

BRUKKK!

Pukulan cukup keras tepat mengenai tubuh kecil Kuroko dan terjatuh beberapa meter ke belakang meringkuk kesakitan dan terkejut bukan main.

"Jangan sebut namaku!" Ucap Akashi menatap tajam dengan mata heterokromnya.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Kuroko kembali ke kantor dan mengabari bahwa kontrak kali ini gagal, sambil memikirkan perlakukan Akashi padanya dahulu sangat berbeda dengan 4 tahun lalu di saat mereka masih bersama dalam suatu hubungan.

Pukul 10 malam Kuroko baru pulang dari kantor ia belum makan sejak pagi tadi berangkat kerja dan perutnya semakin sakit setelah terkena pukulan Akashi tadi pagi.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju apartemennya, setelah lulus dari SMA Seirin ia langsung pergi ke luar negeri melanjutkan kuliah dan kini ia tinggal dengan kakak sepupunya Mayuzumi Chihiro .

.

.

.

"Chihiro-nii tadai-"Belum selesai Kuroko berucap ia di sambut oleh pemandangan dua sejoli yang tengah memadu kasih, di mana Chihiro yang tengah berciuman mesra dengan Nijimura Shuzo, pemilik Nijimura Corp sekarang.

"Ni-niji hmpp Nijimura-san!" Ucap Chihiro dengan susah payah menghindari ciuman dari sang pacar.

"Hah, ada apa?"

"Kurasa Kuroko sudah pu-"Ucap Chihiro melihat ke arah pintu namun tidak ada siapa siapa.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa pun" Ucap sang pacar.

"Are?"

"Kau itu ada saja alasan, ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar saja" Ucap Nijimura shuzo tersenyum dan Chihiro hanya bisa memerah padam.

.

.

.

Bila waktu seperti ini dia akan pergi ke taman di samping danau yang luas, tempat favorit nya Akashi dan Kuroko dahulu, perutnya yang sedari tadi sakit kini semakin sakit iapun meringkuk di bangku taman yang dingin itu seorang diri, lalu sampai pada polisi yang tengah berpatroli melihat Kuroko dan mendekat.

"Apa tuan biak baik saja" namun belum sampai Kuroko menjawab Kuroko sudah jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Begitu tersadar ia sudah berada di ruang sebuah rumah sakit. Tercium aroma khas anti septik menyeruak tajam, dan begitu ia terbangun ia langsung mencopot infus dan pergi ke wasafel yang ada di ruangan, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang tak di isi kemarin.

"Kuroko?" Ucap Chihiro dengan wajah sangat khawatir, Chihiro adalah dokter di rumah sakit kecil ini, mendekat mencoba membantu menopang tubuh kecil Kuroko yang tengah lemas ini.

"Chihiro-nii?"

"Kuroko apa kau gak pulang karena semalam ada Nijimura-san di rumah?" Ucap sang kakak lembut, namun Kuroko tidak menjawab.

"Lain kali aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, jadi kalau pulang langsunglah pulang ya?" Ucap Chihiro melembut.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk namun belum sempat Chihiro membuka pintu Kuroko kembali pingsan dengan memegangi perutnya.

"KUROKO!" Teriak Chihiro membuat yang ada di balik pintu membuka cepat dan memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Nijimura dan sesosok pria lebih pendek dengan surai chirmson membara menatap lurus kearah pemuda bersurai baby blue yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, setahunya pemuda yang dahulu menjadi kekasihnya itu memang lemah tapi tak di sangka akan serapuh ini.

"Shuzo apa maksudmu membawa ku ke mari?!" suara bariton mengintimidasi setelah Kuroko berhasil di bawa ke atas kasur dan memasang kembali infusnya.

"Bukankah kau mencari kuroko kemana mana?" Ucap Nijimura ringan.

"Aku sudah tak ada hubungan apapun lagi dengannya, kalau kau mau tanya Kuroko bertanyalah pada pria yang tinggal serumah dengannya!" Sindir Akashi menatap tajam Chihiro yang tengah merawat Kuroko.

"Eh? Pacarku? Kenapa?" Ucap Shuzo jadi tak mengerti?

"Pa-Pacar?! Apa maksudnya?"Ucap Akashi dengan mata heterokromnya mengkilat.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro sepupu dari Kuroko Tetsuya dan Chihiro itu pacarku" Ucap Shuzo sangat ringan.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang telah ku lakukan!Sialll!" Ucap Akashi mulai terduduk lemas dengan meremas kepalanya keras, baru kali ini ia melihat Akashi seperti ini setelah dahulu Akashi kehilangan Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu Sei?"

"Dulu setelah Tetsuya (ahh akhirnya ia menyebutkan nama yang di rindukannya itu) menghilang aku meminta Reo, dan Shintaro mencari informasi kemana perginya namun tak juga di temukan. Sekalinya setelah 3 tahun berlalu tak sengaja Ryota melihat Tesuya di sebuah apartemen, dia langsung memberitahuku dan begitu aku mendatangi apartemen itu dan meminta kuncinya dari pemilik apartemen itu, adalah salah satu teman rekan kerjaku. aku masuk mau memberi kejutan tapi yang ku temui ku lihat Tetsuya tengah terlelap dalam pelukan pria itu!" Sinis Akashi memandang tajam.

"Ah, itu. saat Kuroko tengah berlibur ia terkena demam, agar suhunya turun bajunya harus di lebas biar suhu tubuhnya keluar dan suhu ruangan masuk" Ucap Chihiro menjelaskan seperti layaknya dokter pada umumnya.

"A-Apa?" Ucap Akashi semakin lemas, mengingat kekonyolan yang telah dia lakukan.

"Jadi kau kira Kuroko selingkuh?dengan pacarku?" Ucap Nijimura dengan nada bercanda.

"Siapa yang tidak berfikir begitu! saat kau tahu dia menghilang selama 3 tahun dan tiba tiba muncul dalam satu kasur dengan pria lain!" Ucap Akashi lirih.

"Menghilang? Kuroko bilang dia sudah meminta ijin padamu sebelum berangkat kuliah beasiswa di luar negeri?" Ucap Chihiro menatap Akashi heran.

"Saat dia bangun aku akan bertanya padanya secara langsung" Ucap Akashi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sei, kau mau kemana?" Ucap Shuzo.

"Kembali ke kantor" Ucap nya singkat menghilang di balik pintu.

Setelah itu banyak yang menjenguk Kuroko, baik teman kerjanya maupun tetangga samping apartemennya, namun sayang Kuroko belum juga siuman.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kuroko tersadar dari tidurnya yang panjang, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri hanya tepantul sosok bayang seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"O-giwara-kun?"

"Yo Kuroko, gimana keadaanmu?" Ucapnya santai pria berambut jingga dengan senyum khas yang sangat polos.

"Higks" Bukannya berbicara Kuroko mulai tersendat karena air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Akashi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Lalu Ogiwarapun mendekat hendak memberikan bahunya untuk Kuroko menangis sepuasnya, namun-

"Kau cukup sampai di situ!" Ucap seorang dengan suara bariton membuka pintu cepat, dengan air mata kuroko melihat siapa yang datang dan sudah pasti dia mengetahuinya.

"O-ogiwara-kun, bisakah ogiwara-kun pulang dulu" Ucap Kuroko sedikit panik.

"A, ah baiklah kalau begitu, cepatlah sehat" Ucap Ogiwara mengelus surai Kuroko lembut dan Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Emp"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau selama ini 4 tahun belakangan ini kuliah di luar negeri?" Ucap angkuh Akashi.

"Emp"

"Mayuzumi bilang, kau sudah meminta ijin dariku. Kapan?" Ucap Akashi semakin dingin.

"Tanggal 24 Desember 4 tahun lalu, di restoran Majiba. Saat itu Akashi-kun sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan OSIS dan menu latihan basket, saat itu aku tanya bila aku meneruskan sekolah di luar negeri bagaimana pendapat Akashi-kun? Lalu Akashi-kun bilang

'Kenapa enggak, mimpi kalau bukan diri sendiri yang mewujudkan lalu siapa lagi?' Sambil mengetik.

'Apa Akashi-kun akan menungguku sampai aku kembali?' Tanyaku lagi.

'Emp tentu saja Tetsuya, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali' Ucap Akashi-kun lembut padaku saat itu.

.

.

.

Tapi kenyataannya setelah 4 tahun aku kembali, aku mencoba menghubungi Akashi-kun tidak bisa. Aku datang ke Mansion Akashi-kun dan aku bertemu dengan ayah Akashi-kun.

'Jangan temui Seijuuro lagi, dia akan segera bertunangan' ucap Akashi Masaomi jii-san saat itu, Akashi-kun tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar kabar Akashi-kun sudah mengingkari janji sendiri.

Kemarin waktu aku ke kantor Akashi Corp pun aku masih bimbang

aku tak mengerti lagi harus bagaimana!

Aku berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menyelesaikan setiap tingkatan hanya dalam satu tahun melalui kelas aselerasi.

Tapi setelah lulus Akashi-kun pasti akan meneruskan perusahaan Akashi Corp bukan, dan aku hanya lulusan SMA saja. Aku merasa aku harus memantaskan diriku agar bisa berada di sisi Akashi-kun. Tapi setelah aku mendapatkan gelar master, semua sudah terlambat, Akashi-kun sudah menjadi milik yang lain, Akashi-kun sudah tak bisa ku gapai lagi, akashi-kun kini berada di tempat yang bahkan semakin jauh dari sebelumnya" Ucap Kuroko mulai menutup wajahnya dengan menekukan kaki .

"Kurasa ini akhirnya kah~" Ucap Akashi mulai melembut. Menatap lurus ke bawah.

"A-kashi-kun?"

"Aku minta maaf karena kemarin memukulmu, pasti sangat sakit" Ucap Akashi mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan Kuroko masih terduduk menangisi kepergian Akashi, untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

.

.

.

"Reo ini aku, cari rekaman CCTV 4 tahun lalu tanggal 24 desember waktu 24 jam, aku ingin rekaman itu sudah ada di mejaku saat pagi aku masuk ruangan"

"Baik Sei-chan" Ucap Mabuchi Reo sekertaris kedua setelah Momoi Satsuki adik sepupu dari Aomine Daiki.

"Tetsuya" Suara lirih menyebut namanya, tangan bergetar ingin memeluk tubuh pemuda yang di rindukan nya selama ini namun belum saatnya untuk dirinya kembali mendekap sang bayangan dari Kiseki no Sedai itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Sudah lama gak posting fanfik lagi X"D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Verus Pink Araminta**

Adalah salah satu nama anggrek berwana pink, bunga anggrek adalah bunga anggun yang melambangkan ke lemahan dan kekuatan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Hari itu tampak seorang pria bermata heterokrom mengawali pagi nya dengan mood yang buruk.

'Haus, tidakkah kau lihat aku begitu menderita Tetsuya?' Guman paginya di awali dengan nada penuh lirih.

'Rasa hausku selama 4 tahun terakhirnya sudah memuncak, Tetsuya'

.

.

.

Besoknya setelah Kuroko sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang ia langsung masuk ke kantor, namun suasana baru tampak jelas, karena semua di buat sibuk dengan pesanan pesanan dan telepon yang tak kunjung berhenti hampir semua orang di dalam ruangan ini tak ada yang berdiam diri.

"Ano senpai? Ada pesanan? Mengapa semua begitu sibuk" Ucap Kuroko menghampiri Hyuga sang manager kepala cabang di kantor ini.

"Ah, 10.000 untuk anggerk berwana pink, di kirim ke restoran milik Murasakibara Atsushi sebagai penghias ruangan di dalam retoran berbintang miliknya, dan di kirim ke retoran miliknya di berbagai kota"

"Ah berarti ini akan menutup ke rugian karena pembatalan kontrak kemarin?" Ucap Kuroko sedikit tenang.

"Ah kau benar, tadi anggrek jenis yang akan di kirim itu Verus Pink Araminta,Transient Pink Asahy,Verus Pink Claisya,Transient Pink Engrasia,Dark Pink Feodora,Transient Pink Frederika bisakah kau membantu Kagami menyiapkannya?"

"Baik senpai" Ucap Kuroko, hari itu di penuhi oleh order-an sampai beberapa bulan ke depan. Ini akan menjadi batu pijakan perusahaan ini kelak.

Hari ini Kuroko lembur sampai pukul 8 malam, yang biasanya pukul 5 sore ia sudah pulang kini lebih 3 jam dari jadwal biasa.

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan itulah yang berada di pikiran Kuroko saat ini. Kaki berjalan perlahan ke arah taman yang berdekatan dengan danau, saat dimana ia tak tahu harus kemana, saat ia tengah lelah, saat ia ingin sendirian maka ia akan ke tempat ini. Langkah kaki kini berhenti tepat di pinggir danau, namun~

BUKKK

Tanpa sengaja ada yang menyenggol Kuroko dan mau tidak mau tubuhnya harus berselimutkan air danau yang dingin sebab ia terjatuh ke atasnya. Dan orang yang menyenggolnya tak menyadari keberadan Kuroko akhirnya iapun berlalu tanpa sadar ada yang tengah membutuhkan pertolongan di dalam danau sana.

Kuroko yang terjatuh bukannya segera menepi ia malah berbaring di atas air danau, mengapung dan menatap langin malam di musim hujan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara seseorang membangunkan Kuroko dalam lamunannya.

"A-Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko tersadar pria yang menyapanya adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

"..." Masih menatap dingin dari atas.

"Ah sedang mendinginkan kepala" Ucap Kuroko singkat.

"Kau mendinginkan kepala lalu mengapa seluruh tubuhmu juga basah? Cepatlah keluar dari danau" Ucap Akashi semakin dingin.

Tanpa basa-basi Kurokopun menurutinya, langsung menepi dan berhadapan dengan Akashi dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko berpamitan, namun belum selangkah ia pergi. Akashi langsung menarik tangannya keras.

"Kau ingin pulang dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup seperti itu? Apa kau gila!?" Ucap Akashi menarik Kuroko menaiki mobil sport keluaran terbaru miliknya.

"Eh?" Begitu tersadar Kuroko sudah ada di dalam mobil bersama Akashi Seijuuro. Penghangat di dalam mobil pun di nyalakan.

.

.

.

Mesin mobil di nyalakan dan Akashi mulai menancap gas kencang seperti Aomine mengendarai mobil, seperti pembalap, akibatnya meski Kuroko sudah mengenakan sabuk pengaman dirinya tetap terbanting ke kiri dan kekanan.

"A-ano A-Akashi-kun" Bisik Kuroko namun cukup di dengar oleh sang kaisar di samping.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Akashi tanpa memandangi Kuroko, tepat sebelum lampu merah lalu lintas muncul. Dan mobil pun di hentikan.

"Bisakah menyetirnya lebih lambat, dari tadi aku terbanting terus" Adu Kuroko dengan sangat pelan.

"Aku tidak akan menurunkan kecepatan, kalau tidak mau terbanting banting maka (Akahsi melepaskan savety belt miliknya) kemarilah" Ucap Akashi memuncurkan posisi joknya.

"Eh? Ta-tapi Akashi-kun kan sedang menyetir? Dan baju Akashi-kun akan basah?" Ucap Kuroko sedikit panik.

"Cepatlah, sebelum lampu menjadi hijau" Ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko dan tanpa berkata apapun Kuroko duduk di pangkuan Akashi, sabuk savety belt kembali di pansang melingkar indah di tubuh Kuroko.

.

.

.

20 Menit kemudian, tanpa terasa Kuroko tertidur. Aroma mint yang sejak 4 tahun lamanya ia rindukan kini tersampaikan. Membawa si pemilik rambut baby blue ke dalam awan mimpi dengan begitu tenangnya.

"Oi bangun! Kuroko Tetsuya bangun!" Ucap Akashi kesal karena pemuda di pangkuannya ini tak kunjung bangun juga.

"Eng sudah sampai?" Ucap Kuroko mulai membuka mata aquamarinenya perlahan lahan.

"Boccama, Kuroko-sama selamat datang kembali" Ucap seorang pelayan berusia 40 tahun, mendekati mobil yang kini terbuka lebar menyuguhkan pemandangan Kuroko yang masih di pangku oleh Akashi.

"Eh? Inikan bukan rumahku?" Ucap Kuroko semakin jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

"Aku akan mengantarmu setelah pakaianmu kering. Karena itu cepatlah minggir" Ucap Akashi dingin.

.

.

.

Setelah Akashi dan Kuroko mandi dengan air hangat di tempat yang berbeda beda, baju kuroko di laundry jadi ia kini mengenakan baju Akashi, walau tampak sedikit kebesaran.

"A-ano Akashi-kun?"Ucap Kuroko memasuki ruangan Akashi.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Akashi tanpa memandang Kuroko yang datang, ia sibuk mengenakan baju ganti tepat di depan Kuroko. Sedang Kuroko dengan wajah merah padan memasuki ruangan.

"Bukankah dulu ada bajuku yang tertinggal di sini, jadi Akashi tidak perlu repot meminjamkan aku baju" Ucap Kuroko dengan jantung yang berpacu semakin cepat.

"Ah itu, setahun yang lalu sudah ku bakar semua" Ucap Akashi ringan, dan jantung Kuroko seakan berhenti sekejam.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang dulu~" Ucap Kuroko lemah.

"Kau mau pulang dengan telanjang?" Ucap Akashi meledek.

"Eh?"

"Aku tak ingat meminjamkanmu baju?"

"Lalu ini?" Ucap Kuroko menunjukan baju yang di pakainya.

"Ku bilang dari awal, tunggulah sampai bajumu kering. Apa kau tuli?" Ucap Akashi semakin menjadi jadi. Saat itu juga Jantung Kuroko seperti di tusuk oleh pisau terasa sangat sakit, sampai ia harus menggenggamnya agar tidak copot.

"Emp, wakarimashita. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di ruangan yang tadi saja" Ucap Kuroko keluar ruangan, dan tak di jawab oleh Akashi.

Begitu pintu ruangan sudah tertutup hanya kesunyian yang berada di sisi Akashi.

"SIAL!" Akashi menendang buku buku yang tertata rapih di lantai membuat semua terjauh kesana dan kemari.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudan, Akashi mendatangi ruangan Kuroko. Namun Kuroko sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi dengan mata heterokrom yang mengkilat tajam.

'Lagi-lagi kembali menghilang!'

"Ah Kuroko sama tadi sudah pamit pulang" Ucap kepala pelayan Akashi.

"Apa?!" dengan cepat Akashi berlari ke gerbang utama, tampaklah Kuroko sudah hampir sampai ke depan gerbang.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, berhenti!" Tiba-tiba suara bariton terdengar dari belakang membuat Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya keluar gerbang.

"Eh ada apa Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko dengan polosnya.

"Kau kira kau mau kemana?" Ucap Akashi mengatur napasnya.

"Pulang, bajuku sudah kering jadi aku akan pulang" Ucap Kuroko lagi lagi membuat Akashi tak habis pikir.

"Tapi aku belum mengi-"

"Are Kuroko?" Ucap pria lain berrambut jingga yang tengah lewat mengenakan stelan jas lengkap namun sedikit bau alkohol.

"Ogiwara-kun?" Ucap Kuroko membuat Akashi semakin geram.

"Kau sedang apa? Aku habis pulang dari acara kantor, mau pulang dan kau?" Ucap Ogiwara

"Ah kebetulan, aku pun mau pulang" Ucap Kuroko memandang Ogiwara

"TETSUYA! KEMARI!" Tiba-tiba Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko kasar membawanya kembali ke ruangan, sedang Ogiwara yang mlihatnya tak tinggal diam.

"Kuroko?" Ucap Ogiwara mencoba mendekat namun-

"Aku gak apa apa, Ogiwara-kun pulang duluan saja~" Ucap Kuroko mencoba untuk tenang.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar di banting bersamaan dengan tubuh Kuroko yang di dolak kasar ke atas kasur oleh Akashi.

"A-Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko panik.

"Ogiwara, pria itu apakah pacar baru mu?! Jadi dia pengganti tempatku?!" Ucap Akashi dengan mata heterokrom yang mengkilat memandang Kuroko yang tak juga menjawab.

"Akashi-kun? Coba tenanglah sedikit" Ucap Kuroko namun api kecemburuan Akashi sudah terlanjur membesar sebesar gunung yang melahap semua kebenaran, dan membutakan diri.

"JAWAB!" Ucap Akashi menarik kasar baju kemeja Kuroko hingga hampir seluruh kancing baju milik Kuroko terpental keseluruh penjuru arah. Membuat Kuroko meneteskan air mata dengan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, Kurokopun menjawab.

"Bu-kan, Ogi-wara-kun i-itu teman ku gak le-bih. Dia sudah meni-kah dan mereka baik baik saja~. Kami ha-nya teman" Ucap Kuroko menggenggam bajunya yang terbuka lebar menampilkan kulit putih sehalus keramik di depan Akashi yang berada di atasnya.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Akashi mulai sedikit tenang, dan Kuroko kali ini hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dengan air mata yang mulai menetes pelan.

Lalu Akashi mulai bangkit dan mengambil kemeja putih miliknya sambil berjalan keluar ia melempar baju itu ke samping Kuroko.

"Ganti bajumu dengan itu" Ucap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun meminjamkan ku?" Ucap Kuroko sedikit pelan dari basanya.

"Ya, kau tunggulah di sini" Ucap Akashi mulai menghilang di balik pintu

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko mulai bangkit dan melepaskan bajunya menggantinya dengan baju Akashi yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di kediaman Mayuzumi Chihiro tampat dua sejoli tengah bersandar mesra tanpa ada adegan adegan memadu kasih, mereka berdua membaca buku.

"Chihiro~" Goda Nijimura sang pacar.

"Hmp" Ucap Chihiro tidak menghiraukan. Namun Nijimura tidak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai meletakkan light novel dan mulai menyentuh wajah sang pacar.

"Nijimura-san, kan sudah berjanji. Bila di rumahku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh aneh" Kesal Nijimura.

"Eh~ walau hanya ciuman saja~" Rengek Nijimura pada sang pacar.

"Walau hanya ciuman!" Ucap Chihiro santai, namun 2 menit kemudian wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi tak biasa dan segera pergi dari hadapan sang pacar.

Nijimura yang melihat tingkah aneh Chihiro langsung menyusul.

"Chihiro apa kau baik baik saja?" Ucap Nijimura langsung berlari begitu melihat sang pacar sudah terduduk lemas setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Setelah membawa Chihiro ke kamar dan membaringkannya ia langsung menelepon Midorima Shintaro salah satu kenalannya yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter yang telah di akui dunia akan keahliannya walau masih berusia sangat muda saat ini.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian Midorima sudah sampai di kediaman Chihiro dan langsung memeriksanya. Di rumah sederhana ini hanya ada mereka bertiga dan Kuroko belum juga pulang sedang hari sudah menunjukka pukul 10 lewat.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?" Ucap Nijimura melihat Midorima sudah selesai memeriksa.

"hmp, untuk lebih baik sebaiknya di lakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit nanodayo" Ucap Midorima serius dan itu cukup membuat Nijimura sang pacar sangat khawatir.

"Apa sakitnya sangat parah, Midorima?" Ucap Nijimura mendesak.

"Ahh bukan seperti itu nanodayo. Hanya saja, sepertinya Mayuzumi-san sedang mengandung 8 minggu nanodayo. Sepertinya Mayuzumi-san juga tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang mengandung jadi sebaiknya secepat mungkin di periksa ke rumah sakit nanodayo"Jelas Midorima membuat kedua orang lainnya terkejut bukan main sampai tak mampu berucap apa apa sampai 5 menit berlalu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Ucap Nijimura memandang Chihiro serius.

"Nijimura-san" Chihiropun mulai berfikir amat panjang, bagaimana pun hubungan mereka berdua belum di beritahu pada keluarga besar Nijimura, apa lagi Chihiro merupakan dari golongan rakyat biasa saja yang berprofesi sebagai dokter di rumah sakit kecil berbeda dengan sang pacar yang merupakan pemilik Nijimura Corporation saat ini. Apakah hubungan mereka akan berjalan lancar atau ia harus menggugurkan kandungannya?

"Midorima ayo kita segera ke rumah sakit" Ucap Nijimura mulai menarik tangan Chihiro lembut.

"Eh?" Ucap Chihiro.

"Kita harus memerika kandunganmu kan supaya aku yakin semua baik baik saja, akh mengapa kamu gak sadar kalau lagi mengandung?" Ucap Nijimura dengan senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Maaf" Ucap Chihiro mulai tersenyum kembali.

"Oiya sebelum itu ayo kita berdua ketemu dengan orang tuaku dulu"Ucap Nijimura sang pacar membuat Chihiro panas dingin, tiba-tiba harus ketemu dengan calon mertua dan pada jam segini.

"Ta-tapi ini sudah jam 10 lebih dan Kuroko juga belum pulang"

"Tenang saja, Kuroko sekarang ada di kediaman Akashi jadi ayo kita berangkat. Besok aku akan kerumah sakit jadi pastikan besok kau ada di sana Midorima" Ucap Nijimura seakan mengancam.

"Aku tau itu nanodayo" Ucap Midorima mulai melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Tak memakan waktu lama untuk Nijimura Shuzo membujuk sang pacar agar mau menemui keluarganya, karena saat ini mereka berdua sudah ada di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kencang.

"Ano~ Ni-Nijimura-san tolong bisa pelan sedikit?" Ucap Chihiro memegangi savety beltnya kencang.

"Baiklah akan aku pelankan tapi bila kau menciumku" Goda Nijimura mulai menghentikan mobil di perempatan lampu merah yang tengah menampilkan lampu merah menyala. Dan dengan wajah memerah padam, Chihiro mulai melepaskan savety beltnya dan dengan perlahan Chihiro mendekat.

"Cepatlah sebelum lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau" Ucap Nijimura memojokkan.

"Nijimura-san berisik" Kesal Chihiro sudah semakin dekat.

Cup

Ciuman singkat itu pun membuat Nijimura tersenyum sendiri. Namun begitu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau, awalnya Nijimura hendak mengerjai sang pacar dengan menginjak gas mendadak adar Chihiro bisa terduduk di pangkuannya tapi-

CRUSHHHHHH!

Ternyata mobil yang lewat belum juga henti, dan tabrakan keraspun tak bisa di elakkan, Nijimura terbentur cukup keras namun tidak terlalu parah karena balon pengaman di depan stir langsung keluar. Namun tidak dengan Chihiro yang terbanting ke belakang, karena mobil mereka menabrak mobil di depan dan juga di tabrak dari belakang jadi mobilnya cukup mengalami kerusakan cukup parah. Chihiro terjepak di bagian bawah bangku belakang mobil dan cukup lama untuk bisa di evakuasi, 3 jam setelah ke celakan Chihiro baru bisa di evakuasi dan saat itu Chihiro sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

Akashi kembali ke ruang dengan membawa kotak P3K, Kuroko seakan melihat sedikit Akashi lama kembali.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hmp, dengan baju itu kau cukup menggoda" Ucap Akashi tersenyum dari atas.

"A-Akashi-kun?" Begitu terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Akashi yang tak lagi dingin seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Dari tadi kau memanggil manggil namaku terus, ada apa? Berikan tanganmu biar ku kompres, tadi aku menariknya terlalu keras bukan" Ucap Akashi manyentuh tangan Kuroko yg tadinya di tarik kasar, kini di sentuh begitu lembut.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" Ucap Kuroko mulai tersipu malu.

"Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi mulai menyantuh wajah Kuroko lembut sama seperti dahulu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Akashi-ku-"Kuroko mulai menutup matanya, tapi-

PIPP PIPP PIPP

"Eh?" Ucap Kuroko kembali membuka matanya dalam sekejap.

"Smart Phone ku berbunyi, kenapa kau menutup matamu?" Ucap Akashi menggoda Kuroko.

'Akashi-kun menyebalkan' Ucap Kuroko dalam hari sambil merengut.

"Aku bisa dengar itu, hmp" Ucap Akashi, sensai seperti ini sudah sangat lama mereka rindukan kini terlaksana.

"Ya, Shintaro ada apa?" Ucap Akashi kembali pada suara baritonnya yang biasa.

"Akashi bisa segera ke rumah sakitku yang di tengah kota, Nijimura-san dan Mayuzumi-san mengalami kecelakaan cukup serius" Ucap Midorima terdengar begitu panik di seberang dalam sekejap mata heterokrom Akashi mengkilat, melihat perubahan Akashi Kuroko langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Akashi-kun ada apa?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Spesial thanks untuk Killua san,** ,Daisy Uchiha,KarinNU95,ShirShira,drunkenfishNijiMayu ShuHiro,Kiki Zaoldyk,Diva Dizuka ,Vanilla Parfaif,melur985,miichan maru,AkaKuro-nanodayo


	3. Chapter 3

**Verus Pink Nathania**

Setelah mendapat kabar itu Akashi segera membawa kuroko pergi ke rumah sakit. Tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Akashi-kun kenapa kita ke rumah sakit?" Ucap Kuroko mengikuti Akashi yang sudah berjalan di depannya dengan cepat.

"Tetsuya dengarkan aku baik baik dan jangan panik" Ucap Akashi mulai membalikkan tubuh dan menatap Kuroko serius.

"Emp"

"Kakak sepupumu dan sepupuku terlibat kecelakaan, kurasa cukup parah"

Kaki Kuroko menjadi tak bertenaga dan tumbang seketika, Akashi yang melihat reaksi langsung mengetahui betapa syoknya pria mungil di depannya itu. Akashi langsung menopang tubuh Kuroko.

Setelah bertanya pada suster, Nijimura Shuzo sudah di pindahkan ke ruang ICU sedang Mayuzumi masih menjalani operasi di ruang IGD. Janin Mayuzumi harus di angkat karena cukup membahawakan keselamatan Mayuzumi yang kini masih dalam keadaan kritis.

3 Hari setelah kecelakaan Nijimurapun siuman, setelahnya 7 hari cukup untuk mengembalikan tubuh fit sang pemiliki Nijimura Corp itu, berbeda dengan Chihiro yang membutuhkan waktu 2 minggu untuk benar benar pulih.

Begitu, Nijimura sudah di yakin bisa kembali beraktivitas, Midorima pun memanggil Nijimura, Kuroko dan juga Akashi di panggil ke ruangannya.

"Oi, Midorima ada apa kau memanggil kami ke mari, aku harus buru-buru, aku khawatir dengan keadaan Chihiro" Ucap Nijimura duduk dengan gelisah.

"Justru karena keadaan Mayuzumi-san aku memanggil kalian nanodayo" Ucap Midorima serius, layaknya seorang dokter pada pasiennya sambil menggenggam lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Eh?" Ucap Kuroko terkejut dan khawatir secara bersamaan sedang Akashi hanya diam saja di sisi Kuroko.

"Seperti yang diketahui, Mayuzuma-san sedang mengandung 8 minggu nanodayo"

"Me-ngandung? Chihiro-nii?" Ucap Kuroko memandang Nijimura serius seolah tak percaya dan Nijimura pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Aku dan Chihiro pun baru mengetahuinya tepat sebelum kecelakaan terjadi malam harinya" Ucap Nijimura terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"Untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Mayuzumi-san, terpaksa janinnya harus di angkat nanodayo" Mengucapkannya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"MIDORIMA APA YANG TADI KAU KATAKAN!" Tiba-tiba Nijimura menggebrak meja dan meninggikan suaranya, Midorima yang sepertinya mengetahui akan seperti ini dengan tenang menjelaskan.

"Shuzo tenanglah" Ucap Akashi kini bersuara.

"Nijimura-san, dengarkan dulu. Bila janin Mayuzumi-san di pertahankan maka kemungkinan besar akan terlahir dengan cacat atau malah Mayuzumi-san yang tidak akan selamat. Bila Nijimura-san di posisi dokter mana yang akan kau selamatkan?"

"..." Dan Nijimura hanya terduduk dalam diam, walau dirinya tahu Midorima telah melakukan usaha terbaiknya tapi amarah dan kekesalan dirinya tak juga mau mereda.

"Bila, aku menyelamatkan janinnya kemungkinan besar Mayuzumi-san tak akan selamat maka yang akan mengandung janin itu siapa sedangkan yang mengandung sudah tak selamat nanodayo? Karena itu aku menyelamatkan Mayuzumi-san karena kemungkinan besar Mayuzumi-san masih bisa mengandung nanodayo, tapi-" Henti Midorima.

"Tapi?" Ucap Akashi.

"Berdasarkan kasus pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini hampir 90% akan mengalami, Claustrophobia nanodayo" Ucap Midorima.

"Claustrophobia?" Tanya Kuroko singkat.

"Phobia pada ruang sempit dan gelap" Jelas Akashi singkat.

"Benar, Claustrophobia adalah ketakutan tidak beralasan pada ruang tertutup atau ruang sempit nanodayo. Beberapa orang yang memiliki claustrophobia mengalami kecemasan ringan bila berada di ruang tertutup nanodayo, sementara yang lain memiliki kecemasan yang parah bahkan serangan panik nanodayo" Jelas Midorima.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, Nijimura Shozu langsung berdiri dengan perlahan menghilang di balik pintu berjalan mencari ruangan tempat sang kekasih di rawat.

.

.

.

Di ruangan Mayuzumi Chihiro. Nijimura memegangi tangan sang kekasih dengan sangat lembut, seolah itu adalah benda yang mudah hancur bila di genggam lebih keras lagi.

"Chihiro apa sebaiknya kita berpisah dulu?

A-Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriki?(ucapnya lirih)

Aku telah melukaimu?

Dan calon anak kita?

Aku merasa benar benar tak pantas" Ucap Nijimura menyentuh tangan sang kekasih dengan keningnya dengan sangat lembut.

Setelah itu di saat Nijimura pergi Setetes air mata jatuh di pelupuk mata Chihiro, seakan tahu apa yang tengah di katakan Nijimura pada saat dirinya tengah terlelap.

.

.

.

2 Bulan kemudian.

Semenjak kecelakaan itu, Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Nijimura Shuzo hampir tak pernah memberi kabar satu sama lain. Hanya diam tanpa melaju selangkah, hanya di tempat mereka masing-masing, Chihiro menyibukkan diri dengan rumah sakit kecilnya sedang Nijimura menenggelamkan diri pada urusan perusahaan yang semakin membukit.

.

.

Di saat Akashi Seijuuro sedang sibuk bergelut dengan berkas berkas yang menumpuk, tiba-tiba ada telpon di ruangannya berbunyi.

"Ada apa Reo katakan cepat, aku sedang sibuk" mengangkat telepon ternyata dari saluran no 2 yang merupakan Mibuchi Reo sekertarisnya setelah Momoi Satsuki.

"Sei-chan kan kemarin suruh memantau Kuroko-chan, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah sebulan lebih setelah pulang kerja pergi ke rumah Ogiwara Shigehiro dan pulang selalu lebih dari jam 9an"

"Sudah lebih dari sebulanan? Dan mengapa kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang?!" Akashi langsung menutup teleponnya dan pergi keluar dengan aura hitam yang seakan ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Anak itu benar-benar perlu di beri hukuman!" Geram Akashi menggerutu dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **a/N**

 **Terimakashi yang sudah Follow, Favorite terutama Review terimakasih banyak (_ _)**

 **Ngomong-ngomong author mau nanya nih ^^**

 **Seandainya kalian semua ditanya bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Akakuro dan Nijimayu?**

 **Mau kalian kelanjutan ceritanya bagaimana?^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Pink Ormanda**

Sore itu hari masih menunjukan pukul 6 kurang, di dalam rumah kediaman keluarga Ogiwara Sigehiro, tampak Kuroko sedang asik bermain dengan balita berambut jingga, bermain dengan berbagai mainan yang berserakan di bawah lantai. Sedangkan Ogiwara tengah sibuk mencuci piring dan pasangannya tengah memasak makan malam.

"Tetcuya~" Ucap balita itu menunjukan gambarnya yang abstrak pada Kuroko.

"Emp bagus, Kaia sangat pandai menggambar ya" Puji Kuroko. dan balita itu pun tersenyum seolah mengerti kalimat orang dewasa di depan nya itu.

"Kaia, yang sopan" Ucap Ogiwara membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah mereka berdua, dan balita yang mendengar orang tuanya berbicara sedikit tegas terluka hatinya dan mulai mau meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ogiwara-kun" Ucap Kuroko memeluk balita manis itu, balita itupun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Kuroko.

"Shige, jangan marah-marah seperti itu, gak bagus buat kandunganmu" Ucap Mochi.

"Ogiwara-kun, sedang mengandung lagi?" Ucap Kuroko memandangi sepasang kekasih didepannya itu.

"Emp minggu ini masuk bulan ke 3" Ucap Mochi.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa apa?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Apa maksudnya Kuroko-kun?" Ucap Mochi lagi.

"Dua bulan lalu Ogiwara-kun masih minum alkohol bukan?" Ucap Kuroko masih memeluki balita di depannya sedang wajah Mochi tampak sangat menyeramkan melepaskan apronnya meletakkan pisaunya, dan mendekati Ogiwara.

"Mo-Mochi?" Ucap Ogiwara ketakutan.

"Papahhhhh~ tidak boleh malahin ayahhh~" Ucap balita bernama Kaia itu dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi.

"Ka-Kaia, jangan menangis lagi ya" Ucap Kuroko mulai menggendong lembut namun tangisannya tak kunjung berhenti, Ogiwarapun mendekat setelah mencuci tangannya.

"Iya Papah tidak akan marah lagi jadi jangan menangis lagi ya" Ucap Mochi juga ikut mendekat.

"Kaia, cengeng ah~" Ucap Ogiwara sambil menggendong anak laki-lakinya.

"Kaia tidak cengeng" Umpat balita itu tidak terima hal itu membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum bahagia. Kurokopun tersenyum melihat keluarga bahagia di depannya, iapun bahagia dan iri di saat bersamaan.

"Setelah makan malam kita keklinik ya memeriksa kandunganmu apakah baik-baik saja" Ucap Mochi lembut.

"Emp, maaf ya" Ucap Ogiwara tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadaripun, tamu tak di undang datang.

"Eh?" Hanya mendengar langkah kakinya Kurokopun sudah menyadari siapa yang tengah berjalan ke mari.

"TETSUYA!" Pria yang sudah sangat di kenalnya, pria dengan mata heterokrom, aura tegas, suara bariton itu datang dengan aura seorang raja.

"A-kashi-kun?"

"Akashi? Akashi Seijuuro pemilik Akashi Corps itu?" Ucap Ogiwara tercengang.

Akashi menatap Ogiwara tajam lalu menarik tangan Kuroko kasar keluar rumah.

"Tetcuya~ mau kemana?" Ucap Balita itu melihat Kuroko hendak di bawa pergi oleh orang tak dikenalnya.

"Aku akan main lagi ke sini, jadi jangan menangis ya. Kaia" Ucap Kuroko menenangkan meski masih di tarik oleh tangan Akashi.

Namun begitu mendengar bahwa Kuroko akan kembali ke rumah ini, Akashi tak tinggal diam. Dia berhenti dan berbalik sambil menarik Kuroko dalam pelukannya.

"TETSUYA ITU MILIKKU TAK AKAN KU BERIKAN PADA SIAPAPUN! MESKI PADA BALITA KECIL SEPERTIMU!" Tegasnya lalu beranjak pergi

.

.

Setealah mereka berdua menaiki mobil Akashi, Akashi menancap gas kencang seperti sedang di kejar oleh sesuatu. Di tengah perjalanan Akashi pun membuka topik perbincangan.

"Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau ke rumah Ogiwara Shigehiro itu, Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi kembali pada sikap dinginnya.

"Ah? Bagaimana Akashi bisa tahu nama lengkap Ogiwara-kun?" Karena seingatnya ia belum mengenalkan Ogiwara pada Akashi.

"Hanya mengetahi nama seorang pria bukan hal yang sulit bagi seorang Akashi seperti ku, Tetsuya. Yang bertanya pertama adalah aku jadi cukup jawab pertanyaanku" Ucap Akashi tanpa memandang Kuroko.

"Hmp, baiklah. Sebenarnya semua di awal sejak Chihiro-nii tak mendapat kabar dari Nijimura-san sejak kecelakaan itu. Di rumah yang menyiapkan makanan biasanya adalah Chihiro-nii, tapi semenjak kecelakaan itu rasa makanan Chihiro-nii sangat berubah kadang keasinan kadang kemanisan dan kadang hambar itu semua semenjak dia tak mendapat kabar dari Nijimura-san kurasa. Tapi setiap aku tanya, apa Nijimura-san sudah memberi kabar maka makanannya akan sangat pedas lidah ku hampir terbakar rasanya, Chihiro-nii yang menyadari ada yang salah dengan masakannya memintaku untuk makan di luar untuk sementara, dan kebetulan Chihiro-nii mengenal Ogiwara-kun. Jadi, dia minta aku ikut makan malam di keluarga Ogiwara-kun karena makan pagi dan siang aku bisa di kantor karena ada Kagami-kun yang selalu membawa makanan lebih aku bisa makan dengannya bila makan siang tiba. Sedang Chihro-nii sekarang lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan lemburnya di klinik, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia makan dengan teratur atau tidak" Ucap Kuroko menunduk tersirat kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas di raut mukanya yang di tunjukan pada sang kakak, membuat Akashi geram. Mengapa bukan dia yang di khawatirkan mengapa harus orang lain. Akashi yang melirik Kuroko dari ujung mata heterokromnya.

"Kagami? Kagami Taiga dari Seirin itu?" Ucap Akashi meyakinkan apakah nama yang di sebut adalah Kagami sang cahaya kedua Kuroko saat di Seirin dahulu atau bukan. Dan tadi apa katanya? Kagami Taiga selalu membawakan makanan untuk Tetsuya miliknya ini?

Sungguh tidak bisa di maafkan!

"A-Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko sangat khawatir, karena Akashi yang tiba-tiba menaikkan kecepatan yang sangat ekstrim

"Aku senang kau menampakkan khawatir padaku, Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi menampakkan sedikit senyum di ujung bibirnya.

"Te-tentu saja aku sangat khawatir, Akashi-kun. Tolong turunkan kecepatannya sedikit, ba-bagaimana bila ada polisi" Ucap Kuroko semakin pucat, bisa-bisa mereka berdua mengalami kecelakaan yang sama dengan yang dialami Masing-masing sepupu mereka kemarin.

"Menurunkan kecepatan? Dan harus kehilangan pemandangan raut wajah khawatirmu padaku seperti saat ini? Tentu saja tidak, Tetsuya. (Ucapnya lembut) Dan bila ada polisi aku hanya tinggal memanggil Daiki" Ucap Akashi santai dan Kuroko hanya bisa berpegangan pada savety beltnya kencang.

.

.

.

8 menit kemudian merekapun sampai di tempat yang di tuju sang raja iblis di sampingnya.

"Tetsuya, bisakah kau melepaskan diri dari savety belt kursi mobil ku? Dan cepatlah turun kita sudah sampai" Ucap Akashi sudah ada di luar mobil, tanpa Kuroko sadari.

"Eh sampai, kemana?" Ucap Kuroko mulai melepas sabuk pengaman mobil dan turun.

Restoran bintang 5 yang sangat mewah, di hiasi oleh berbagai bunga anggerk pink dengan banyak macam jenis.

"Eh ini kan? Bunga dari perusahaan ku?" Ucap Kuroko bergumam mengikuti Akashi dari belakang.

"Tolong meja untuk 2 orang" Ucap Akashi sangat berkelas.

"A-Akashi-kun buat apa kita di Restoran mewah seperti ini?" Ucap Kuroko berbisik dan Akashi hanya memandangnya tajam seolah tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kuroko.

"Memang ada kegiatan lain yang di lakukan selain makan di dalam restoran? Jangan bodoh, Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi mulai melangkah maju mengikuti pelayan yang menunjukan meja mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah duduk Kuroko masih belum terbiasa dengan aura sekitar yang bisa di bilang masyarakat kelas atas semua, sedang dia hanya rakyat kelas menengah ke bawah. Akashi yang menyadarinya mulai menegur Kuroko.

"Tetsuya bersikaplah biasa. Mereka juga manusia sama seperti mu tak ada bedanya. Bilang pada Atsushi aku pesan yang biasa untuk porsi 2 orang" Ucap Akashi pada pelayan, dan pelayanpun mengerti, karena Akashi sudah sering datang ke restoran ini.

Akashi bisa mengatakan hal itu karena ia merupakan rakyat kelas atas dari yang teratas. Jadi ke tempat hal seperti ini itu adalah makanan sehari harinya sangat berbeda dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tapi Akashi-kun uangku tidak akan cukup untuk membayar makanan di tempat ini, apa lagi ini sudah masuk tengah bulan" Ucap Kuroko semakin pucat, Akashi yang mendengar alasan Kuroko yang sangat polos hampir tertawa lepas. Untung dirinya bisa menahan hingga ia hanya berdehem kecil dengan senyuman yang di tutupi oleh genggaman tangan di depan mulut.

"Kau kira aku akan meminta uangmu untuk makanan yang di makan oleh mu? Tentu saja aku yang bayar, Tetsuya. Karena itu duduklah dengan tenang dan nikmati makan malammu" Ucap Akashi mulai melembut.

"Ta-tapi" Kuroko yang mulai merasa tidak enak mencoba untuk menolak.

"Itu adalah perintah, Tetsuya. Dan aku tidak terima penolakkan apapun terutrama dari mu" Ucap Akashi mulai menatap Kuroko tajam.

"..."

"Oiya sebelum makan malam kita datang, mari kita membahas masalah penting itu dulu" Ucap Akashi mulai melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan Kuroko hanya bisa duduk tegak di atas kursi.

"Ma-salah apa Akahsi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko balik seperti berbisik.

"Karena mulai hari ini kau akan sarapan denganku, makan siang denganku dan makan malam denganku sampai keadaan Chihiro dan Shuzo kembali seperti semula" Ucap Akashi santai seperti bukan hal besar.

"A-Akashi-kun? Ka-kalau pagi kan harus berangkat kerja jadi bagaimana kita bisa sarapan bersama, apalagi Akashi-Kun kan sangat sibuk? Kalau makan siang aku bisa beli di mini market atau meminta Kagami membuatkanku bekal, jadi takkan merepotkan Akashi-kun, kalau makan malam mungkin masih bisa makan bersama tapi itu pasti merepotkan Akashi-kun, bukan?" Ucap Kuroko sedikit panik, karena ia tak mau menjadi beban untuk siapapun terutama sosok di depannya ini.

"Jadi bila merepotkan Taiga atau Shigehiro tidak apa sedangkan aku tidak masuk hitungan!?" Ucapnya sinis.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Akashi-kun!" Suara yang sedikit ditinggikan menarik perhatian yang berada di dalam restoran membuat malu diri Kuroko sendiri sedang Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko tanpa memperdulikan yang lain.

"Kalau pagi aku bisa mengantarmu dengan begitu kita bisa sarapan bersama bukan? Untuk makan siang aku akan meminta pelayan di rumahku bento untukmu jadi aku tahu apa saja yang kau makan setiap siangnya, dan untuk makan malam aku akan menjemputmu dengan begitu kita bisa makan malam bersama bukan? Jangan banyak alasan Tetsuya. Bila kau tak ingin bersamaku lagi cukup bilang dan aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu seperti yang kau lakukan dulu" Ucap Akashi sangat serius dan membuat Kuroko diam seribu bahasa.

"Tidak, Aku tak ingin Akashi-kun menghilang" Gumam Kuroko tak terdengah hampir seperti bisikan halus.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Ucap Akashi mulai tersenyum tipis dan melihat bahwa pesanan mereka sudah sampai di meja.

"Aka-chin~" Bersamaan dengan pesanan mereka salah satu koki yang sekaligus pemilik salah satu restoran miliknya ini pun datang ke meja Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Ah, Atsushi ada apa?" Ucap Akashi yang kini teralihkan perhatiannya pada sosok pria besar dan tinggi yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi, merupakan sesama teman di SMP Teiko dahulu sama seperti Kuroko.

"Are ada Kuro-chin juga~" Ucap Murasakibara dengan suara malas andalannya itu.

"Domo Murasakibara-kun hisashiburi desu" Ucap Kuroko memberi salam.

"Emp Hisashiburi~ Kuro-chin" Ucap Murasakibara membalas ramah.

"Dan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku" Ucap Akashi menyudahi temu sapa Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

"Ah mengenai anggrek yang Aka-chin suruh membelinya dan memajangnya di semua restoranku itu, yang harus membelinya di perusahaan Flora Corp itu, boleh ku ganti dari warna pink menjadi ungu, ne~" Ucap Murasakibara santai tanpa tahu perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Atsushi, diam!" Bentak Akashi membuat Murasakibara terkejut seketika.

'Tadi apa yang Murasakibara-kun bilang?

Akashi-kun menyuruhnya membeli bunga anggrek untuk menghias restorannya atas dasar perintah dari Akashi-kun?

Jadi semua usaha beberapa waktu lalu dan sukses semua atas dasar pengaruh Akashi-kun, bukan atas dasar kerja keras aku, Kagami-kun ataupun para senpai?' Ucap Kuroko dalam hati, mulai berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar restoran.

"Tetsuya, duduk kembali!" Suara bariton Akashi cukup jelas terdengar namun Kuroko tak menghiraukan dan terus berjalan, Akashipun tahu apa yang membuat Kuroko seperti itu.

"..."

"Bila kau tak berhenti aku bisa menghancurkan perusahaan anggrek itu hanya dalam hitungan detik sesaat setelah kau pergi dari restoran ini, Tetsuya. Perlu kau ingat perintahku adalah mutlak" Ucap Akashi menajam, membuat Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya hanya terdiam di depan pintu keluar sampai pada-

"Kembali ke kursimu, dan kau Atsushi kembali ke tempat kerjamu untuk masalah warna anggrek itu lakukan sesukamu. Dan cukup lakukan perintah yang ku berikan padamu kelak" Ucap Akashi seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bisa menghancurkan perusahaan yang baru berkembang itu kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Aku sudah duduk" Ucap Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya dengan duduk yang tidak tegak lagi seolah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk sekedar menegakkan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

" Sekarang makanlah" Ucap Akashi mulai menyantap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi yang tengah kuroko tampilkan saat ini.

'Bila aku tak bisa mengikatmu dengan tangan ini maka aku akan lakukan segala cara untuk mengikatmu di sisiku, dengan tali yang bernama kebohongan' Ucap Akashi dalam hati.

.

.

.

Besoknya di rumah Nijimura Shuzo yang tidak masuk kerja dengan alasan sakit. Siang hari jamnya makan siang pria berambut crimson bermata heterokrom datang tanpa basa-basi memasuki ruangan si sepupu dari pihak ibunya itu.

"Shuzo ini aku Seijuuro" Ucap Akashi namun tak ada jawaban.

"Wah wah ada apa ini? Apakah tengah terjadi perang atau bencana alam di ruangan ini?" Ucap Akashi seakan mengejek.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sei. Seperti yang kau lihat aku tak sedang ingin di ajak berdebat" Ucap Shuzo yang tampak mengerikan di atas kasur tengah duduk menyandar.

"Kau tahu kemarin aku bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Dia bilang keadaan Chihiro mu itu sangat parah, bahkan naik mobilpun kini ia masih belum bisa(Ucap Akashi berbohong) tapi yang lebih parah katanya ia mengira kau yang meninggalkannya karena janin yang di gugurkan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Harusnya kau bersamanya selagi dia masih disini" Ucap Akashi serius seolah itu kenyataannya, dan Shuzo yang sedang berantakan ini langsung memeprcayai setiap kata yang di keluarkan Akashi tanpa menyadari itu semua adalah kebohongan Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Ucap Shuzo mulai mempercayainya.

"Hari ini dia akan pergi, dan aku pun tak tahu apakah ia akan kembali lagi atau tidak?" Ucap Akashi seolah mengejek.

"Pergi!?" Ucap Shuzo semakin terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Akashi, iapun segera berganti baju untuk menghentikan kepergian sang kekasih.

"Sebelum kau pergi sebaiknya kau cukur kumis dan jenggotmu apa lagi rambut mu yang sudah memanjang itu. Kau tampak mengerikan sekali" Ucap Akashi duduk dengan santai di kursi yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Mengapa kau memberi tahuku? Bukankah bila pacarku pergi kau akan dengan leluasa bersama dengan Kuroko?" Ucap Shozu yang berada di depan cermin kamar mandi.

" Aku bertengkar lagi dengannya semalam setelah kami membahas Chihiro" Ucap Akashi mulai terganggu dengan pertanyaan Shuzo.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung berangkat menemui Chihiro meninggalkan Akashi di kamarnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Di jalan sambil menyetir Nijimura Shuzo mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih.

'Kumohon angkat lah, Chihiro!' Ucap Nijimura mengendarai mobil Porsche Boxster hitam sportnya ke arah klinik tempat Chihiro bekerja. Dan beberapa detik kemudian-

"Moshi-moshi Nijimura-san, ada apa?" Ucap Chihiro dengan sikap santai seperti tak ada yang terjadi.

"CHIHIRO KATAKAN KAU DIMANA SEKARANG!" Tegas Nijimura Shuzo seperti tengah di kejar sesuatu.

"Eh? Di rumah memang kenapa Nijimura-san?"

"Tunggu aku di sana jangan pergi kemana-mana" Ucap Nijimura Shuzo memutar balik kearah kediaman Chihiro dan Kuroko.

"Eh? Emp baik" Ucap Chihiro langsung di putus sepihak oleh Nijimura.

.

.

10 menit kemudian, Nijimura sudah ada di depan kediaman sang pacar. Masuk tanpa mengetuk menemui sang kekasih di kamarnya tengah mengepak pakaian ke dalam koper berukuran sedang, Nijimura yang melihatnya menjadi semakin panik. Apa yang di katakan Akashi ternyata adalah benar adanya.

"CHIHIRO APA MAKSUDNYA INI!?" Tuntut Nijimura meminta penjelasan.

"Eh Nijimura-san ada apa mengapa marah-marah seperti ini?" Ucap Chihiro.

"CHIHIRO!" Nijimura yang semakin kesal bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dirinya berikan, akhirnya Nijimura mendekat dan menarik tangan Chihiro ke atas kasur dengan paksa.

"Ni-Nijimu emp Nij- mphh ahh Nijimura-san!?" Ucap Chihiro yang terkejut bukan main karena sang kekasih menciumnya secara kasar tiba-tiba.

"Sei bilang kau akan pergi!" Tegas Nijimura menimpa tubuh Chihiro yang sudah ada di bawahnya.

"Benar, aku akan pergi" Ucap Chihiro polosnya.

"TANPA MEMBERITAHUKU! KAU KIRA AKU AKAN MEMBIARKANMU PERGI BEGITU SAJA!" Tegas Nijimura semakin keras menggenggam kedua tangan Chihiro.

"Tapi, hanya sebulan karena urusan klinik di kota lain. Bukan selamanya"Ucap Chihiro dengan wajah bingung.

"Eh? Ker-ja?" Ucap Nijimura mulai melepaskan genggamannya perlahan.

"Emp" Ucap Chihiro masih bingung.

"Sei. Jadi dia menjebakku, orang itu benar-benar" Ucap Nijimura seolah berbisik kesal.

"Nijimura-san?"

"Chihiro, maaf aku tak memberi kabar padamu setelah kecelakaan itu. Maaf aku benar-benar minta maaf" Ucap Nijimura menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher jenjang Chihiro yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur.

"Nijimura-san" Ucap Chihiro juga mulai memeluk kepala sang kekasih setelah kedua tangannya tak lagi di genggam.

Tangan Nijimura mulai menyusup ke balik baju, dan Chihiropun tahu apa kelanjutannya.

"Ni- ahh jimura-san!" Ucap Chihiro sedikit protes karena dirinya harus mengepak, namun Nijimura tidak memperdulikannya, yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya memuaskan rasa rindunya yang kini meledak ledak pada sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, tampak pria berambut kelabu itu mulai sadar tengah berada dalam pelukan sang kekasih tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun hanya di tutupi oleh selimut tebal di atas mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" Ucap Nijimura yang tenyata sudah bangun sedari tadi.

"Ni-Nijimura-san?" Ucap Chihiro melihat sang kekasih masih dengan tangan kanan memeluk dirinya dan satu tangan lainnya lagi menggenggam smartphone keluaran terbaru miliknya.

"Kau bilang tadi akan pergi selama sebulan bukan, lalu bagaimana dengan Kuroko?" Ucap Nijimura kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang kekasih karena ia tahu Chihiro sangat menyayangi Kuroko bahkan melebihi Nijimura sekalipun.

"Hmp awalnya aku pun masih khawatir dengannya. Tapi dia bilang tidak apa-apa jadi~" Ucap Chihiro juga tampak kebingungan.

Cup

Nijimura mencium lembut rambut Chihiro, sambil tersenyum lembut sangat berbeda dengan saat pertama dia masuk ke rumah ini beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ku rasa dia benar, lagi pula ada Sei yang pasti menjaganya. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Ah Nijimura-san sekarang sudah jam?" Ucap Chihiro mulai panik.

"Jam 3 lebih, memang ada apa?"

"Kuroko sebentar lagi akan pulang, Nijimura-san cepatlah pakai kamar mandi dan aku akan memakai kamar mandi di dapur" Ucap Chihiro mulai bangun dari posisinya semula namun di tahan oleh Nijimura.

"Tenanglah, mungkin Kuroko hari ini tidak akan pulang" Ucap Chihiro santai.

"Eh? Apa maksud Nijimura-san"

"Apa kau tahu? bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau akan pergi? (Chihiropun menggeleng pelan) Sei yang memberi tahuku, walau dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, walaupun begitu karena dia kita bisa berbaikan bukan. Karena itu tadi aku meminta Kuroko ke rumahku dengan alasan aku ingin berbaikan dengamu. Di rumahku ada Sei"

"Eh? Tapi Kuroko kan tak tahu rumah Nijimura-san?" Ucap Chihiro.

"Ah tadi aku sudah mengirimkan alamatku" Ucap Nijimura santai.

"Jadi Nijimura-san menjadikan Kuroko sebagai imabalan pada Akashi Seijuuro!"

"Chihiro jangan marah seperti itu" Ucap Nijimura mulai memeluki Chihiro dengan kedua tangannya lembut.

"..."

"Bila Kuroko ada di sisi Sei maka tak akan ada yang akan terjadi pada Kuroko, 4 tahun perpisahan mereka itu membuat cangung hubungan keduanya, karena itu ini akan jadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk keduanya memperbaiki hubungan mereka seperti dahulu bukan" Ucap Nijimura.

"Emp aku mengerti, kalau begitu kita akan berpisah 1 bulan padahal pada akhirnya sudah berbaikan" Ucap Chihiro menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Nijimura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Nijimura pura pura tidak mengerti.

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja aku juga akan ikut denganmu, Chihiro. Masalah pekerjaan aku bisa mengerjakannya di kantor cabang dekat klinik tempat yang kau tuju itu" Ucap Nijimura santai.

"Kadang aku berpikir, aku ini termasuk orang paling beruntung" Ucap Chihiro kembali tertidur dalam pelukan Nijimura.

"Dasar, mengapa baru menyadarinya sekarang" Dan Nijimurapun ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

Sore hari hujan turun sedikit lebat dari biasanya, dengan payung dan mabo tahu pedas pesanan Nijimura di tangan, Kuroko menyusuri jalan masih dengan wajah murung teringat kejadian semalam.

Ditempat lain pukul 7 malam hari, Akashi mendapatkan pesan text dari Nijimura.

'Teruntuk Sepupuku tercintaku Akashi Seijuuro

Hadiah dariku sudah menunggu di ruang tamu, jadi-

CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!

Pertanda sepupu tercintamu Nijimura Shuzo desu'

Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Akashi, lansung keluar ruangan menuju ruang tamu kediaman Nijimura ini.

Matanya terbuka lebar hingga heterokromnya kini terlihat jelas, saat tahu siapa yang berada di ruangan ini. Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah tertidur sambil duduk karena menunggu Nijimura sejak pukul 5 sore tadi, di temani pelayan kediaman Nijimura yang berada tak jauh darinya hanya berdiri diam. Di meja tampak bungkusan mabo tofu yang sudah mendingin.

"Kau pasti pelayan yang di suruh Shuzo untuk melayani tamu ini" Ucap Akashi mendekat.

"Anda benar, Akashi-sama"

"Kalau begitu, panaskan kembali makanan ini, lalu bawa air putih dan susu vanila hangat kemari. Setelah itu kau kembalilah bekerja seperti biasa" Ucap Akashi menyerahkan bungkusan di meja pada pelayan.

15 menit kemudian mabo tofu yang di panaskan sudah habis di santap, kini tangannya sibuk mengelus rambut Kuroko yang tengah ia baringkan ke pangkuannya tanpa membangunkan si pemilik rambut baby blue itu.

"Disaat kadar sensitif ku 100 % kau malah 0%. Aku menyuruh Atsushi untuk mengikat kontrak kerja dengan perusahaanmu itu hanya sekedar pengganti kontrak kerja yang ku batalkan sepihak di waktu lalu, mengapa kau tak mengerti? Tetsuya. Reaksimu itu benar-benar di luar ekpektasiku, dan itu membuat hatiku sakit saat kau mencoba pergi dariku, lagi! (bisiknya) Walau kau coba untuk pergi lagi dan lagi tak kan pernah ku biarkan walau aku harus mengikat kedua kakimu, kedua tanganmu atau bahkan mata indah mu itu sekalipun. Hmp seperti orang bodoh bicara pada orang yang sedang tidur. Kalau aku yang pergi apakah kau akan menahanku juga? Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi lirih namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan bajunya di tarik.

"Akashi-kun tidak boleh pergi" Ucap Kuroko pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Ucap Akashi masih sibuk mengelus rambut Kuroko.

"Sejak pelayan tadi membawakan susu vanila hangat" Ucap Kuroko masih menarik baju Akashi.

Cup

Akashi mencium rambut Kuroko yang wangi vanila lembut itu. Seketika wajah Kuroko menjadi sangat merah, ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam baju Akashi.

"Cepatlah bangun dan minum susu vanilanya setelah itu kita pulang" Suara lembut itu, tatapan lembut itu, adalah hal yang paling Kuroko rindurkan. Pelahan Kuroko mulai bangkit dari posisinya namun begitu duduk, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang membingungkan bagi Akashi.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Pu-punggungku sakit sekali" Ucapnya membuat Akashi tak kalah terkejut.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi LANSIA Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi meledek.

"A-Akashi-kun!"

.

.

.

Setelah itu mereka tahu bahwa Nijimura akan menginap di kediaman Chihiro karena itu malam ini Kuroko juga akan menginap di rumah Akashi. Namun di malam yang dingin itu terdengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Akh Ahh Akashi- Akhh kun ti-dak ahhhh tidak bisa, Aku tidak bisa" Ucap Kuroko tersendat dengan air mata di pelupuk mata hampir jatuh.

"Aku tahu kau bisa Tetsuya. Ayo buka kakimu lebih lebar lagi" Ucap Akashi masih dengan suara bariton yang lembut.

"Akhh! Akashi-kuhnnn jangan ahhhh menekan punggungku!" Protes Kuroko.

"Kalau aku tak menekannya bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya, Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya ayo sedikit lagi" Ucap Akashi lagi.

"Akahh ah ah ahhhh Akashi-kun aku ahhhh sudah lama tak me- ahhkhh lakukannya" Ucap Kuroko masih dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Tetsuya, melakukan peregangan seperti ini saja tidak bisa, lihat betapa kakunya tubuh mu ini, pantas saja kau tadi sakit punggung" Bisik Akashi akhirnya menyerah mencoba melenturkan postur tubuh Kuroko dengan meregangkan kedua kaki sehingga wajah bisa menyentuh tanah, namun Kuroko tidak bisa lagi berbeda saat Kuroko dulu masih menggeluti olah raga basket.

"Maaf" Ucap Kuroko, kini Akashi yang berada di belakang Kuroko mulai bersandar pada tubuh Kuroko dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Oiya mulai minggu ini kita akan olahraga basket lagi, supaya tubuhmu tidak kaku lagi. Aku akan memanggil para Kisedai dan Taiga. Jadi jangan melarikan diri Tetsuya"

"Eh?"

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Verus Pink Claisya**

"Oiya mulai minggu ini kita akan olahraga basket, supaya tubuhmu tidak kaku lagi. Aku akan memanggil para Kisedai dan Taiga. Jadi jangan melarikan diri Tetsuya"

"Eh?"

.

.

Namun semua tak selalu sesuai yang di inginkan. Malam itu adalah malam permulaan, dari masalah baru yang mempertaruhkan masa depan Akashi dan Kuroko.

Pukul 2 pagi hari, Kuroko merasa tubuhnya begitu dingin, padahal udara di sekitar panas, dan bibirnya terasa ada yang menyentuh kasar. Iapun berangkapan bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi, mencoba meyakinkan diri dengan membuka matanya namun yang dia temui adalah.

"Ak empp shi-kun!" Ucap Kuroko yang terkejut bukan main ternyata itu bukanlah mimpi.

Tampak Akashi yang dengan baju terbuka tengah menciumi wajah Kuroko, wajah Akashi terasa begitu panas menyentuh kulit putih Kuroko, sangat berbeda dengan Akashi yang biasanya tenang.

"Aku tahu akan menjadi seperti ini akhirnya, huft" Ucap seseorang dari belakang Akashi, suara pria yang tak asing di telinga Kuroko. Kini Akashi entah mengapa terjatuh lemas di atas tubuh Kuroko dengan jarum suntik yang menancap dalam di punggungnya.

"Pelayan, bawa Tetsuya ke ruang yang lain dan berikan baju hangat padanya" Ucap Akashi Masaomi yang merupakan ayah dari Akashi Seijuuro.

"Terimakasih ayah, untuk obatnya" Ucap Akashi Seijuuro yang masih terkulai lemas di atas kasur, dan Kuroko yang mendengarnya mulai tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Obat?

Apakah Akashi sedang sakit?

"Ya, kan sudah ku bilang kalian jangan sampai berdekatan mengapa kau tak mengerti juga Seijuuro"

"Eh?" Kuroko yang berada di ambang pintu mulai merasa sesak.

"Dan Tetsuya, aku mengerti banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tapi untuk hari ini istirahatlah. Besok aku akan bicara denganmu" Ucap Akashi Masaomi memandang Kuroko dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk di artikan.

"Baik, Akashi-san" Ucap Kuroko pelan. Dengan langkah perlahan ia menghilang di balik pintu tanpa memandang kedua Akashi yang berada di dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

Kuroko tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi menjelang, pagi-pagi ia sudah membasuh diri, setelah mandi dan berpakaian. Pintu kamarpun di ketuk, dan setelah di buka tampaklah sosok pria paruh baya bermata delima.

"Baguslah kau sudah bangun"

"Ah emp"

"Atau lebih tepat bila ku bilang belum tidur?" Ucap AkashiMasaomi seolah tahu segalanya sama seperti Akashi Seijuuro yang selama ini Kuroko kenal baik.

"..."

"Seperti yang ku katakan semalam, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, jadi bisa aku masuk? Atau kita harus bicara sambil berdiri seperti ini?" Ucap Akashi Masaomi benar-benar mirip dengan sang anak bila sedang menyindir.

"Ah silahkan masuk Akashi-san" Ucap Kuroko gugup.

"Oiya panggil aku Masaomi saja" Ucap Pria itu memasuki ruangan dengan sangat ketara berkelasnya.

"A-akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko bertanya dimana sang kekasih saat ini.

"Seijuuro masih tertidur akibat efek dari obat yang ku berikan kemarin" Ucap Pria itu sudah duduk di bangku.

"Obat?"

"Duduklah dulu baru aku akan membicarakan semuanya"

"Ba-baik"

Lalu mereka berdua duduk berhadap hadapan.

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Seijuuro, Tetsuya" Ucap Masaomi tanpa basa basi, dan itu membuat dada Kuroko seperti tertusuk pisau, sama seperti tadi malam.

"Eh?"

"Ah bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu, hanya saja setiap kau berada di sisinya maka ia akan kehilangan sikap tenangnya dan itu akan memperngaruhi pada kesempurnaan seorang Akashi. Dan itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi" Ucap Akashi Masaomi menjelaskan.

Kuroko mulai berfikir kembali bahwa benar adanya setiap kali Akashi berada di sisinya tak pernah ia temukan sikap tenang Akashi, selalu marah, marah dan dengan saat mereka berada di SMP Teiko dulu.

"Jadi perubahan sikap Akashi-kun itu karena saya?" Ucap Kuroko di terpa kejutan besar.

"Sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu aku sudah tahu kau adalah mate dari Seijuuro. Karena itulah aku menjauhkanmu dari Seijuuro. Kau tahu feromon dari omegamu itu sudah sangat amat mempengaruhi Seijuuro yang merupakan seorang alpa, bahkan hanya sedikit saja feromon yang keluar dapat sangat memperngaruhi mate alpa seperti Seijuuro. Karena itu aku mau kau segera menghilang" Ucap Masaomi.

"Tapi, saya sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan pergi dari sisinya" Ucap Kuroko mulai menunduk bingung.

"Hmp kalau begitu, sekarang aku memberikanmu pilihan. Ini ada obat, yang akan menghentikan omega sepertimu mengeluarkan feromon. Atau kau harus meninggalkannya untuk sementara"

"Sementara?"

"Ya, hanya sampai Seijuuro sudah dapat menyempurnakan perusahaan yang ia pimpin saat ini" Ucap Masaomi tersenyum lembut.

"Tolong biarkan saya tetap berada di samping Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko dengan air mata yang hampir mengalir, Masaomi yang melihatnya jadi merasa bersalah karena bukan maksudnya membuat pria mungil di depannya ini menangis.

"Kalau begitu ambilah obat ini bila habis kau tinggal minta pada kakak sepupumu yang dokter itu dia pasti mengerti obat ini. Tapi ini jangan sampai Seijuuro mengetahuinya, bila dia mengetahui kau meminum obat ini demi dia maka perjanjian ini batal dan kau harus menghilang dari sisinya untuk sementara waktu, kau mengerti Tetsuya? Dan satu lagi obat ini tak akan mencegah kehamilan jadi berhati-hatilah" Ucap Masaomi masih ramah seperti tadi.

"Emp, saya mengerti Masaomi-san" Ucap Kuroko pelan dengan wajah yang amat merah.

"Kalau begitu simpanlah obat ini sebelum dia datang" Ucap Masaomi.

Namun bertepatan Kuroko menaruh obat itu di dalam kantungnya pintu kamar di buka paksa, membuat kaget Kuroko sedang pria paruh baya di depannya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ini dengan Tetsuya, Oto-sama?" Ucap Akashi yang sudah terbangun.

"Tidak ada, kau sudah bangun sebaiknya aku pergi" Ucap Masaomi mulai melangkah keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kuroko dan Akashi di dalam.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu dua bulan berlalu dan bulan ke tiga pun berlalu sampai pada-

Malam itu saat Kuroko tengah meminum obat yang di berikan Akashi Masaom sang kakak sepupu melihat Kuroko yang tengah heat meminumnya sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Kuroko apa yang kau minum ?"

"Chihiro-nii? I-ini" Ucap Kuroko panik.

"Obat ini! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tegas Chihiro-nii dengan wajah yang tegas.

" I-ini agar aku tidak mengeluarkan feromon yang dapat mengganggu kerja Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko setelah meredam heatnya karena efek obat mulai bekerja.

"Aku tahu itu! Yang ku tanya adalah siapa yang memberikanmu obat ini!? Gak semua orang bisa mendapatkan obat ini!" Tegas Chihiro-nii menggenggam tangan Kuroko keras.

"A-Akashi Masaomi-san"

"Akashi lagi dan lagi, aku harus menuntut penjelasan darinya. Apa maksud dari semua ini!?"

"Ja-jangan, Chihiro-nii. Bila Chihiro-nii berkata seperti itu maka aku harus meninggalkan Akashi-kun. Dan aku tidak mau meninggalkan Akashi-kun lagi, kumohon" Ucap Kuroko begitu lirih.

"Ba-baiklah tapi dengarkan aku baik-baik Kuroko. Obat ini memang tidaklah berbahaya namun obat ini tetaplah termasuk dari salah satu obat keras karena itu sangat berbahaya bila di konsumsi berlebihan"

"Emp aku mengerti Chihiro-nii" Tanpa tahu beberapa waktu kemudian badai raksasa akan menimpa hubungan Kuroko dan Akashi yang akan menjadi pemutus hubungan mereka kelak.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n  
Maaf ya Author nulisnya mood mood an makanya kadang bagus ceritanya kadang ngambang.  
Dan makasih buat yang kemarin udah ngasih masukannya.  
mohon masukannya lagi (_ _)  
(^_^,,)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Transient Pink Engrasia**

Hari itu entah mengapa, tanpa memberi tahu alasannya Kuroko mengumpulkan semua Kisedai beserta Kagami di kediamannya.

Diruangan tengah sudah terkumpul semua termasuk Nijimura dan Chihiro.

"Kurokocchi ada apa mengumpulkan kami semua, sangat jarang sekali-ssu" Ucap Kise berisik.

"Kise-kun kalau tidak mau membantuku juga gak apa-apa, silahkan pulang kalau begitu"

"Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu tentu aku mau membantu" Ucap Kise menerjang Kuroko sampai terjatuh.

"Oi, Kise aho cepat menyingkir dari Tetsu" Ucap Aomine menarik Kise untuk melepaskan Kuroko.

"Kuroko jangan bilang ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Akashi nanodayo" Ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya yang tak turun itu.

"Emp, benar Midorima-kun. Besok Akashi-kun ulang tahun aku mau memberinya hadiah tapi aku bingung mau ngasih apa?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Hmp bagaimana kalau jam tangan" Ucap Kagami singkat.

"Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun punya jam tangan terbaru dan termahal mana mungkin aku bisa membeli yang lebih mahal dari punyanya" Ucap Kuroko menghela napas.

"Bagaimana bila majalah terbaru Mai-chan, ku dengar Mai-chan akan pemotretan dengan Akashi bulan depan" Ucap Aomine berbohong membuat Kuroko memunculkan perempatan kesal di dahi.

"AHOMINE-KUN! SHINEEE!" Kuroko meng-ignite pass sang cahaya lamanya.

"Bagaimana kalau masakan Kuro-chin~, Kuro-chin kan gak bisa masak. Jadi buat makan malam romantis dan semua yang masak Kuro-chin. Aku yakin Aka-chin pasti senang" Ucap Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya membuat semua orang sangat terkejut.

Karena ide yang dia berlikan ide yang sangat berlian

"Murasakibara-kun tapi aku cuman bisa masak telur" Ucap Kuroko sendu.

"Aku dan Murasakibara akan mengajarimu Kuroko jadi tenanglah" Ucap Kagami menyombongkan diri.

"Benarkah, Arigatou Kagami-kun, Murasakibara-kun" Ucap Kuroko tersenyum manis sekali. Chihiro yang tiba-tiba datang sangat terkejut dengan wajah Kuroko tersenyum seperti itu.

"Siapa yang membuat Kuroko tersenyum! Maju kedepan bersiaplah menghadapi stun gun 100.000 volt milikku ini" Ucap Chihiro memeluk Kuroko karena Cemburu. Kuroko saja tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

"Eh?!" Ucap Kagami dan Murasakibara bersamaan.

"Chi-hiro-nii?" Ucap Kuroko yang berada di pelukan Chihiro.

"Chihiro?" Ucap Nijimura yang juga cemburu melihat sang kekasih memeluk Kuroko.

.

.

.

Besok siangnya, Kuroko sedang makan siang dengan Akashi di sebuah _family restourant_. Sebenarnya Akashi ingin mengajak Kuroko makan di restoran bintang lima namun Kuroko meminta di _family rest_ terdekat dengan kantornya, alhasil disinilah mereka.

"Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi yang tengah berulang tahun hari ini, seolah meminta ucapan ulang tahun dari sang kekasih yang sepertinya telah lupa bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahun Akashi Seijuuro.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko polos, pura-pura seperti tak mengetahui maksud dari Akashi memanggil namanya.

"Apa kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" Ucap Akashi, memberi kode.

"Eh? Hari senin? Akashi tidak tahu hari ini hari apa?" Ucap Kuroko pura-pura terkejut.

"Lupakan" Ucap Akashi mulai kesal sendiri.

"Oiya, makannya cepat sedikit ada yang harus ku kerjakan segera, Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko polosnya semakin membuat Akashi semakin kesal.

.

.

.

Malam dingin membuat hari Akashi semakin dingin, di peringatan kelahirannya tahun ini harusnya ia merayakannya dengan Kuroko yang sudah kembali ke pelakukannya namun sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada, Kuroko bahkan melupakkan ulang tahunnya yang jatuh pada hari ini. Sangat berbeda dengan kemeriahan pesta perayaan sedari sore hingga malam hari pada sebuah hotel yang di hadiri oleh tamu tamu penting perusahaan Akashi Corp dan kerabat Akashi Masaomi sendiri. Namun mood Akashi tidak juga membaik selama Kuroko belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Sampai pada-

Disaat Akashi yang tengah berulang tahun, sedang asiknya meneguk _wine_ termahal dan termewal, sudah 4 botol banyaknya namun tidak juga membuat sang Akashi Seijuuro yang merupakan pemilik dari Akashi Corp sekarang mabuk.

Titttt Tittt Tittt

"ya!" Ucap Akashi mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8:30 malam.

"Akashi-kun, masih bangun syukurlah"

"Ada apa Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi dingin.

"Ku-kumohon (pura-pura Kuroko) bisakah Akashi-kun kemari-" Lalu Kuroko sengaja menutup telponnya sepihak, mendengar sang kekasih tak biasanya meminta bantuan, iapun panik dan segera memanggil-manggil nama Kuroko.

"KUROKO! KUROKO!" Namun telepon sudah di tutup sepihak, Akashi yang mencoba menepon kembali namun. Telepon sudah di matikan oleh Kuroko.

Akashi langsung berlari keluar Hotel namun di cegat oleh sang ayah.

"Kau kira kau mau kemana Seijuuro?" Ucap Akashi Masaomi.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan Tetsuya, aku akan memeriksanya dulu setelah itu kembali lagi kemari" Ucap Akashi Seijuuro pergi tanpa menghiraukan pria tua yang di panggil oto-sama.

"Seperti kau akan kembali saja setelah bertemu dengan Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi Masaomi meragukan ucapan sang anak.

.

.

.

Di jalan ke rumah Kuroko, Akashi terus mencoba untuk menghubungi sang kekasih namun tak juga di angkat oleh Kuroko dan itu semakin panik.

"Tetsuya mengapa tak juga di angkat! Sial!" Ucap Akashi semakin menaikkan kecepatan mobil sportnya.

.

.

8 Menit kemudian Akashi sudah berada di depan kediaman Kuroko dan Chihiro, udara dingin yang lembab membuat suhu terasa seperti menusuk kulit, namun karena _wine_ yang telah di minum Akashi sebelumnya udara dingin hampir tak terasa sama sekali baginya.

Kediaman yang gelap tanpa sinar membuat jantung Akashi semakin berdegup kencang bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu oleh Kuroko, iapun berlari keluar mobil-

"TETSUYA-?!" Akashi membuka paksa pintu dan-

"Akashi-kun Otanjoubi Omedeto~ dan tolong jangan merusak pintu rumah orang" Ucap Kuroko dengan membawa cake dark chocholate buatannya sendiri dengan lilin tunggal yang di nyalakan tanpa menghidupkan satupun lampu di rumah.

"Tetsuya?" Betapa terkejutnya Akashi melihat penampilan Kuroko dengan baju begitu istimewa satu stel jas lengkap, rambut yang di tata rapih dan semua itu berkat Kise Ryouta sang model pro dan juga pilot kelas atas yang membantunya.

"Aka- emp shi- empp ahh ekhmm" Ucap Kuroko yang langsung di sentuh bibir mungil itu oleh sang kaisar dengan bibirnya, ciuman manis yang telah menghilangkan kekesalan Akashi sedari pagi ini.

"Terimakasih Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi selepas mencium Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun bau alkohol! (wajah Kuroko memerah) cepat tiup lilinnya, tanganku sudah pegal" Ucap Kuroko masih tersipu malu.

"Dimana Chihiro?" Ucap Akashi meniup lilin dan mengambil cake di tangan Kuroko. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Betapa terkagumnya Akashi melihat setiap sudut rumah di hiasi oleh tempat lilin sangat romantis, berbeda sekali dengan perlakuan Kuroko yang biasa padanya.

"Chihiro-nii sedang keluar bersama Nijimura-san" Jawab Kuroko berjalan di depan di ikuti Akashi dari belakang, menuntun ke arah ruang makan.

"Jadi ini semua kerjaan Ryouta yang meng makeover mu, Atsushi dan Taiga yang membantumu menyiapkan semua makanan ini Daiki dan Shintaro yang menyiapkan dekorasi ini" Ucap Akashi seolah mengetahui semua ini.

"Akashi-kun tidak menyukainya?" Ucap Kuroko menarik kursi Akashi untuk di tempati oleh pria yang tengah berulang tahun hari ini.

"Hmp, tentu saja aku menyukainya. Terimakasih Tetsuya, makan malam berdua denganmu itu hadiah paling indah" Ucap Akashi tersenyum lembut.

". . ." Lalu mereka menghabiskan makan malam berdua di temani oleh kelap kelip sinar lilin yang menari bersama angin malam di dalam ruangan.

"Makanan ini sangat lezat, kau akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat sempurna Tetsuya" Goda Akashi.

"Jadi kalau masakanku tidak enak maka aku tidak sempurna untuk Akashi-kun?" Ketus Kuroko merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Tetsuya? Ayolah jangan marah seperti itu. Kau tahu betul aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu" Ucap Akashi lembut, benar apa yan di katakan Akashi Masaomi semenjak Kuroko meminum obat Omega itu, hampir tak pernah ia dan Akashi bersitegang seperti sebelumnya, memikirkan itu Kuroko tampak mengambang di awan, dan Akashi merasakan itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi tersenyum sambil menikmati makan malamnya.

"(Kuroko menggeleng pelan)Akashi-kun bila suatu hari terjadi sesuatu padaku, dan mengharuskan salah satu dari kita harus menunggu yang lain, yang menunggu akan terluka oleh lamanya waktu menunggu dan yang membuat menunggu akan terluka mengetahui bahwa yang menunggu merasakn penderitaan yang sama. Maka akankah Akashi-kun menungguku?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Hmp~ Lalu apa yan kau pilih?" Ucap Akashi masih tersenyum.

"Aku tak mau membuat Akashi-kun terluka karena menungguku" Ucap Kuroko lirih.

"Hmp~ lalu?"

"Aku akan berdoa untuk kebahagian Akashi-kun setelah aku melepaskan Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko membuat pisau Akashi jatuh keras terbentur piring membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut.

"Tadi kau bertanya jawabanku bukan, sekarang aku yang akan menjawab" Ucap Akashi mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan kursi dan meja makan malamnya, menarik tangan Kuroko yang tadinya menggenggam garpu untuk menyantap makan malam, kini terlepas jatuh ke lantai.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

.

.

.

BRUKK!

Terdengar suara benturan tubuh Kuroko menyentuh kasar empuknya kasur kamar milik Kuroko.  
"A-Akashi-kun makan malamnya? Dan me-mengapa kau membawa ke kamar?" Ucap Kuroko mulai panik, mencoba turun dari kasur namun-

"Tadi kau bertanya bukan? Karena itu akan ku berikan jawabnku" Ucap Akashi dengan senyuman sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya, sambil membuka baju Akashi berseringai menyeramkan.

"A-Akashi-kun sepertinya Akashi-kun mabuk" Ucap Kuroko setengah panik.

"Sebaiknya kau membuka pakaianmu juga Tetsuya? Aku tak ingin pakaian bagus ini menjadi rusak nantinya" Ucap Akashi membuat Kuroko 100% panik.

"A-Akashi-ku- emp phhhmmmm" Ciuman panjang yang lancarkan pada Kuroko.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang, bagi Kuroko dan Akashi yang tengah mabuk ini.

"A-kh Akshi-kun lag ah -i mabuk!" Ucap di sela desahaan manjanya karena tangan Akashi yang mulai menjajah setiap inci tubuh Kuroko.

"Hmp lalu?" Ucap Akashi seolah mabuknya dirinya bukan jadi masalah yang besar.

Di malam yang dingin terdengar suara desahan dua sejoli tengah memadu kasih, wangi wine menghiasi ruangan menambah sepasang kekasih yang tengah di mabuk asmara.

"Akhhh ahhhhh Akashi-kunnn ahhh Suki! Daisuki! Ahhh" Ucap Kuroko mengeluarkan keriangat aneh karena aktifitas mereka malam ini.

"Emp, aku tahu" Ucap Akashi ternyemun lembut.

.

.

.

Paginya, Akashi terbangun dengan tanpa siapa-siapa di sisi, hanya di temani sepiring kecil sarapan segelas air putih beserta secarcik kertas bertuliskan tangan Kuroko.

'Untuk Akashi-kun

maaf aku pergi kerja duluan

makanlah sarapannya dan-

segera keluar dari kamarku sebelum Chihiro-nii

tahu, karena bisa repot jadinya

dari Kuroko Tetsuya'

.

.

"Akh aku tak ingat apapun? Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Ucap Akashi menggenggam kepalanya setelah membaca tulisan Kuroko.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini? Sial aku tak bisa ingat apapun!" Ucap Akashi mulai merapihkan pakaiannya sampai pada suara tak asing menambah kekesalannya.

"Akashi?" Betapa terkejutnya Chihiro melihat Akashi berada di kamar Kuroko sedang si pemilik kamar tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Sei?" Ucap Nijimura tak kalah terkejut, ini berarti Akashi dan Kuroko menghabiskan malam mereka bersama.

"Minggirlah aku sudah telat kerja" Ucap Akashi memakai shield kasat mata bertuliskan 'JANGAN BERTANYA APAPUN'.

"Tunggu Ak-" Belum selesai Chihiro bekata untuk menghentikan langkah Akashi, Nijimura sudah menghentikannya dengan menggeleng pelan.

"Nijimura-san?"

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus kembali ke kantor sekarang, kau istirahatlah hari ini" Ucap Nijimura mencium kening Chihiro lembut.

"Emp baiklah" Ucap Chihiro mengerti.

Setelah Nijimura pergi, Chihiro merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Perutnya tiba-tiba seperti terputar-putar membuat Chihiro tak kuat untuk berdiri, iapun terduduk lemas dengan wajah yang tak mengerti mengapa?

Dia sendiri adalah seorang dokter, jadi ia pergi ke kamar mengambil peralatan medisnya.

Memeriksa tensi = Normal

Gula darah = Normal

Kolestrol = Normal

Berat badan = Normal

Ia semaki tak mengerti, iapun menghubungi Midorima Shintaro, walau Midorima merupakan dokter yang lebih muda darinya namun keahlianya tak usah diragukan lagi.

"Midorima apa kau ada di ekh (mual Chihiro) rumah sakit?" Ucap Chihiro sedikit tersendat.

"Mayuzumi-san? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Midorima di seberang mulai sedikit merasa ada yang aneh dengan si penelepon.

"Sepertinya tubuhku ada yang tidak beres" Ucap Chihiro mulai bersuara kembali.

"Apa sudah memeriksa tensi, gula darah, kolestrol?" Ucap Midorima serius.

"Su-sudah" Ucap Chihiro.

"Hmp, atau ini mungkin saja-"

"Mung-kin saja?"

"Moorning sick, sudah mencoba tes kehamilan?" Ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

"A-apa? Itu tidak mungkin?" Ucap Chihiro seolah tak percaya.

"Itu bukan hal yang mustahil Mayuzumi-san, sejak kecelakaan sudah lebih dari 3 bulan berlalu jadi rahim sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menampung janin" Ucap Midorima.

"..." Chihiro termenung sesaat, dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Mayuzumi-san?" Ucap Midorima membangunkan Chihiro dari lamunanya.

"Ah ya, terimakasih Midorima, aku akan mengetesnya dulu. Kalau begitu sampai nanti" Ucap Chihiro menutup teleponnya singkat.

.

.

.

Sore hari di saat Kuroko pulang, di sambut oleh Chihiro dengan wajah yang menuntut penjelasan sedang tangan memegang susu kehamilan.

"Ta-daima Chihiro-nii~"

"Jadi kau menghabiskan waktu semalaman dengan Akashi? KUROKO" Ucap Chihiro penuh dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Chihiro-nii?" Ucap Kuroko mulai panas dingin. Namun tba tiba-

BRUKKKK!

Suara pintu di buka keras, menampakkan pria bermabut hitam kelam yang tertata rapih ke belakang tengah berlari langsung menerjang Chihiro lembut, agar minuman yang di pegang Chihiro tidak tumpah.

"CHIHIROOOOOO!"

"Eh?" Terkejut Kuroko begitupun Chihiro sendiri.

"Nijimura-san?"

"Ku mendengar kabarnya dari Midorima, kali ini aku akan menjaga anak kita. Aku janji" Bisik Nijimura cukup untuk di dengar Kuroko.

"Eh Chihiro-nii hamil lagi? Sela-" Belum selesai berbicara sudah di sela oleh Chihiro.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Kuroko!" Ucap Chihiro yang masih dalam pelukan Nijimura kembali menatap Kuroko.

"Chihiro-niiiiiii~" Ucap Kuroko tak memiliki pilihan selain menceritakaan apa yang terjadi semalam

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Nijimayu-nya masih sedikit yang bisa di bahas ^_^"**

 **dan konflik Akakuro masih kurang =_="**

 **hahahaha**


	7. Chapter 7

Setelah malam yang dilalui berdua bersama Kuroko, Akashi masih tak bisa meningat apapun akibat wine ang di minumnya.

Sangat disayangkan Akashi tidak mengingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu.

Yang membuat Akashi kesal seingatnya hari ulang tahun yang ia lewati adalah malam di hotel tanpa ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Tetsuya, dan itu membuatnya kesal teramat kesal sangat amat kesal!

Kini sudah lebih dari 4 hari berlalu Akashi terus lembur dengan berkas- berkas yang ada di kantor untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, sampai pada-

"Wah wah ku kira kau sedang berkencan dengan Kuroko, Sei-obocama" Goda Nijimura pada sang sepupu masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Suzo aku sedang sibuk, jadi bisakah kau tinggalkan ruangan ini" Ucap Akashi masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan malam ulang tahunmu kemarin, dengan Kuroko?" Goda Nijimura lagi.

"Hah!? Apa yang kau katakan, malam ulang tahun aku berada di hotel" Ucap Akashi semakin kesal namun Akashi terdiam sejenak, kenapa waktu itu dia terbangun di ruangan Kuroko?

Namun melihat ekspresi Akashi yang tidak sedang berbohong tentu membuat Nijimura sedikit terkejut.

'Ahh apakah Sei melupakannya? Anak ini benar-benar sangat di sayangkan'

.

.

.

Sore harinya saat Kuroko pulang wajahnya yang awalnya pucat kini semakin pucat.

"Tada-ima~ Chihiro-nii eh ada Nijimura-san juga" Ucap Kuroko menyadari tubuhnya sedang tak fit.

"Okaeri Kuroko (ucap Nijimura dan Chihiro bersamaan)? Wajahmu tampak pucat, apa kau baik baik saja?" Ucap Chihiro yang awalnya berada di bangku yang sama dengan Nijimura, kini berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku akan langsung istirahat" Ucap Kuroko berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kuroko~" Ucap Chihiro sedikit cemas.

.

.

.

Dikamar

"Moshi-moshi, Ogiwara-kun ada apa?" Ucap Kuroko mengangkat teleponnya yang berdering.

"Kuroko, besok minggu ada acara?" Ucap Ogiwara terdengar sedikit panik.

"Ada apa? Ogiwara-kun" Jawab Kuroko tak mau basa-basi.

"Sebenarnya hari minggu ini aku mau ke rumah sakit pusat dan harus membawa Mochi tapi Kaia?"

"Ah Kaia sedikit tidak suka dengan suasana rumah sakit?"

"Emp begitulah~" Ucap Ogiwara pasrah.

"Emp baiklah, minggu bawa ke mari. Aku akan menjaga Kaia" Ucap Kuroko.

"Arigatou! Kuroko" Itulah akhir dari perbincangan telepon mereka, dan Kuroko tanpa melepas smartphone dari tangannya benda itu sudah terjatuh dan kesadaran Kuroko mulai menghilang.

.

.

Ditempat lain

Usia kandungan Chihiro semakin membesar dan masa mengidam semakin terasa, Nijimurapun semakin protektif. Ia sering menginap di kediaman Chihiro.

"Chihiro apa perutmu baik-baik saja?" Ucap Nijimura yang dengan nyamannya memeluk Chihiro.

"Emp"

"Apa kau sudah minum susu?" Ucap Nijimura

"Emp"

"Mau makan lagi?"

"Nijimura-san berisik!"

"Chi-chihiro?" Ucap Nijimura lagi.

"Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kuroko" Ucap Chihiro tampak cemas.

"Berhentilah berfikir yang aneh aneh, itu akan membebani kandunganmu"

"Emp aku tahu itu" Mulai kembali ke pelukan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Di tempat Akashi yang masih bergumul dengan berkas-berkas kantor miliknya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memasuki ruangan tanpa mengetuk dengan wajah sangarnya ia berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"AKASHI! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMUTUSKAN KONTRAK SEPIHAK!"

"shogo"

"KARENA KAU MEMUTUS KONTRAK SEPIHAK, PERUSAHAANKU JADI MERUGI SANGAT BESAR!"

"Itu karena tak ada untungnya aku melanjutkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan sampah seperti milikmu"

"APA! KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR MAHAL ATAS INI AKASHI!"

". . ."Tanpa menghiraukah Haizaki Shogo di depannya.

"AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN MILIKMU YANG PALING BERHARGA SAMA SEPERTI YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PERUSAHAANKU!"

"Kita lihat saja" Ucap Akashi mulai tersulut api oleh ancaman pria di depannya.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa hari minggupun tiba, di kamar Chihiro yang biasanya ada Nijimura di sisinya saat terbangun.

"Ni-jimura-san?" Menyadari bahwa sang kekasih sudah tak ada di sisinya, dan rasa mual hebat kembali menyerang. Hanya wangi tubuh dari sang kekasih yang bisa meredakannya, sedang di tempat lain Nijimura sedang asik jalan dengan wanita, di sebuah toko berkelas mereka tampak sangat serasi, tak ada sedetikpun terlewatkan tanpa senyum menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Maaf ya autor masih belum bisa nulis yang bener kayak gimana maklum belajar nulis fanfik otodidak.**

 **(_ _)**

 **maaf kalo up nya telat trus dikit**


	8. Chapter 8

Terdengar suara pintu di buka pelahan menampakkan pria berrambut hitam yang tertata rapih, dengan menggendong Kaia, Kuroko membuka pintu rumah.

"Tadaima, Kuroko" Ucap Nijimura tersenyum lembut dengan membawa bingkisan di tangan.

"Okaeri Nijimura-san" Jawab Kuroko masih menggendong Kaia.

"Dimana Chihiro?"

"Mualnya semakin parah jadi kurasa Chihiro-nii kembali tidur" Ucap Kuroko membuat NIjimura panik.

"Ini ada cake makanlah dengan Kaia" Ucap Nijimura menyerahkan bingkisannya lalu pergi ke kamar Chihiro segera. Tersirat raut kecemasan yang terlukis jelas pada kanvas wajah tampan itu.

"Holeeee cakeee" Ucap Kaia sangat bersemangat.

"Emp ayo kita makan di ruang tengah" Ucap Kuroko sambil menggendong Kaia.

"Emp" Jawab balita itu tersenyum manis sekali.

.

.

Begitu sampai, Nijimura langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, wajah terkejut Nijimura tergambar jelas saat ia melihat Chihiro tertidur dengan kemeja miliknya. Banyak pakaian Nijimura yang ada di rumah ini karena Nijimura sering menginap.

"Wah wah apa yang kau pakai ini Chihiro" Nijimura langsung mendekap lembut sang kekasih yang tengah terlelap. Chihiro yang tersadar akan sentuhan sang kekasih mulai membuka mata perlahan.

"Niji-mu-!" Belum selesai Chihiro berkata ia sangat terkejut akan wangi asing di sekitar tubuh Nijimura dan membuat Chihiro menjauh seketika.

"Chihiro ada apa?"Ucap Nijimura merasa aneh akan reaksi Chihiro yang tiba tiba menjauh

"Nijimura-san? Jalan dengan wanita?" Ucap Chihiro mencium wangi parfum wanita di baju Nijimura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku tadi pergi dengan Momoi" Singkat Nijimura tanpa merasa ada hal yang salah. Chihiro tahu bahwa Nijimura merupakan pewaris perusahaan Nijimura Corp, wajahnya pun tampan, sikapnya yang berwibawa siapa yang tak mau menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ja-di Nijimura-san ingin pisah denganku~?" Ucap Chihiro lirih membelakangi Nijimura sambil menangis.

"Chihiro jangan bicara aneh seperti itu, dalam mimpipun aku tak pernah berfikir untuk-"

"BOHONG!" Perasaan Chihiro yang sedang tak stabil akibat kandungannya.

"Bila kau bicara pisah lagi maka aku akan marah! Chihiro" Ucap Nijimura tegas membuat Chihiro langsung terdiam membatu. Dalam diam air mata mulai mangalir semakin deras membasahi bantal.

"..."

"Bo-bohong bohong! Ja-jangan menangis lagi" Ucap Nijimura langsung memeluk Chihiro yang masih menangis. Mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Aku tadi ke toko perhiasan bersama Momoi, sekertarisnya Sei. Untuk membeli ini, apa kau lupa Momoi Satsuki, dia itu sepupu dari pihak Paman Masaomi, jadi pada dasarnya kami sepupu jauh?" Ucap Nijimura menyerahkan kotak berisi cincin pernikahan.

"Ini?" Chihiro membuka matanya karena terkejut apa yang di ucapkan sang kekasih.

"Emp Chihiro (Nijimura membawa Chihiro ke hadapannya begitu lembut di sentuhnya tangan putih milik Chihiro walau masih kalah dengan Kuroko) maukah kau menikah denganku, menemaniku dalam suka dan dukaku, dan mautpun takkan jadi penghalang bagi ikatan kita ?" Ucap Nijimura begitu serius menatap ke dalam mata sang kekasih. Tatapan lembut yang mampu menembus keresahan hati Chihiro.

"Emp" Angguk Chihiro dengan air mata semakin deras mengalir perlahan ini bukti air mata kebahagiaan Chihiro, dan merekapun berciuman lembut, sangat hati-hati seolah bibir Chihiro itu adalah permen yang harus di sentuh perlahan.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang balita yang telah susah payah berjalan perlahan, tertatih tatih memasang ekspresi kesal dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya sangat amat lucu.

"Nijimula-jichan! cakenya tidak ada lasa coklat kecukaan Kaia!" Protes balita itu sangat lucu dengan air mata yang sudah ada di ujung pelupuk mata, mengambarkan kemarahan yang meluap luap membuat Kaia ingin menangis.

"Kaia jangan ganggu Nijimura-san dan Chihiro-"Ucap Kuroko menyusul Kaia yang sudah terlanjur memasuki ruangan Chihiro.

"Tidak apa-apa Kuroko" Ucap Chihiro menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Hmp, bagaimana kalau kita beli lagi cakenya yang rasa coklat (Wajah Kaia seketika kembali bersinar)? Sekalian memeriksa kandunganmu(Mengalihkan pandangan pada Chihiro). Kuroko kau mau ikut juga?" Tanya Nijimura pada Kuroko.

"Aku akan beres-beres di rumah saja, Nijimura-san" Ucap Kuroko yang menyadari kondisi tubuhnya masih belum fit.

"Baiklah tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu ya Kuroko" Ucap Chihiro mulai bangun dari kasur.

"Emp" Jawab Kuroko singkat.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menunju pada tengah hari, setelah Kuroko menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah. Sudah waktunya meminum obat yang di berikan Akashi Masaomi padanya waktu itu.

Namun saat di kamar-

"Wah wah apa yang sedang kau minum itu, Kuroko Tetsuya?" Ucap seorang pria menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa di ketahui si pemilik kamar.

"Siapa?" Ucap Kuroko sangat terkejut, pria bersurai kelabu hampir sama dengan kakak sepupunya namun berwajah sangat haus akan dendam.

"Aku Haizaki Shogo" Ucap pria itu dengan seringaian seram.

"Haizaki Shogo?Maaf tapi saya tidak mengenal anda" Ucap Kuroko mejaga jarak dengan si orang asing.

"Tentu saja aku pun tak mengenalmu, tapi aku mengenal kekasihmu, Akashi Seijuuro bukan?"

"Eh?" Mata Kuroko terbuka lebar saat sadar nama sang kekashi di sebut.

"Dia telah menghancurkan perusahaanku, karena itu aku akan menghancurkannya dengan melukaimu, bagaimana menurutmu, Kuroko?" Ucap Haizaki mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!" Kuroko melempar obat omega miliknya ke arah Haizaki.

"Wah wah tenyata kau menahan feromon dengan meminum obat omega ini, aku jadi sangat kasihan pada Akashi. Hahahah" Ucap Haizaki semakin mendekat dan Kurokopun mencoba untuk kabur namun-

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Tetsuya, buka pintunya ini aku, Akashi" Suara barito yang menjadi harapan Kuroko untuk keluar dari situasi yang tidak menguntungkan inipun muncul.

Mendengar bahwa yang mengetuk pintu adalah Akashi, Kuroko segera berlari keluar namun di halang oleh Haizaki. Ia menarik tangan Kuroko keras hingga tubuhnya terbanting ke atas kasur dengan kasar.

"Wah wah jangan mencoba untuk kabur~" Ucap Haizaki.

.

.

Akashi yang berada di luar pintu merasa aneh tak biasanya, Kuroko membiarkan Akashi menunggu lama seperti sekarang.

"Tesu-"

"AKASHI-KUN! TOLONG!" Teriak dari dalam rumah cukup jelas untuk di dengar oleh Akashi. Haizaki yang sangat kesal mendengar Kuroko berteriak langsung menampar keras membuat Kuroko tak sadarkan diri, bibirnya menyeluarkan darah segar akibat tamparan keras yang di berikan Haizaki.

"Tetsuya apa kau baik-" Akashi langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Kuroko, tampaklah di depan matanya Haizaki tengah membuka pakaian Kuroko yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan luka bekas tamparan di wajah.

"Yo, Akashi~" Ucap Haizaki dengan santainya menyapa, Akashi langsung mengambil gunting merah di meja terdekat, melemparkan tepat di wajah Haizaki. Alhasil untuk menghindarinya Haizaki melompat kebelakang namun seolah Akashi sudah mengetahu kalau Haizaki akan menghindar ke belakang, Akashi ternyata sudah berada di belakang Haizaki. Melancarkan mawashigiri (tendangan putar)

Brukkk!

Suara tendangan kelak mengenai punggung Haizaki yang terlempar sampai ke depan pintu kamar sangkin kerasnya membuat Haizaki kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kau tak akan keluar kamar ini dengan kondisi yang sama saat kau memasuki kamar ini" Ucap Akashi dengan mata kilat membara. Ia mengambil smartphone miliknya yang berada di saku dan menelepon seseorang.

"Akash-" Belum selesai Haizaki berucap, Akashi sudah menendang kembali wajah Haizaki sangat amat keras bahkan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya tanpa rasa ampun dan kasihan, walau sudah di tahan dengan kedua tangan namun Haizaki tetap terlempar ke arah pintu kamar dengan cukup keras.

"Ughkhh" eluh nya.

"Daiki, ini aku. Cepat ke rumah Tetsuya, aku membawakanmu tahanan baru" Ucap Akashi langsung menutup kembali teleponnya.

"Kau kira kau akan bebas setelah melakukan kekerasan padaku, Akashi? Aku akan menyewa pengecara tebaik atas tindakanmu ini" Ucap Haizaki mengancam.

"Hmp, menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor Akashi Corp, melakukan ancaman kau kira tindakkan mu tak terekam? Menerobos masuk ke ruangan Tetsuya (Tetsuya tak kan mengijinkan pria lain masuk kekamarnya selain aku), melakukan penyerangan padanya kau kira kau akan lolos setelah berurusan dengan seorang Akashi? Haizaki Shogo sekali kali kau harusnya mengaca betapa bodohnya dirimu" Ucap Akashi menatap dari atas dengan berdiri tegap dan Haizaki masih tersungkur di tanah.

.

.

Setelah menghubungi Aomine Daiki yang merupakan polisi, Akashi menghubungi Midorima Shintaro yang merupakan seorang dokter.

Pada akhirnya Midorima, Chihiro, Nijimura dan Kaiapun kembali ke rumah setelah mendengar kabar dari Akashi kalau Kuroko di serang seseorang tak di kenal di dalam rumah, mereka sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kuroko. Akashi memberitahu Midorima bahwa Kuroko di serang dan terluka dan memintanya segera memeriksa luka Kuroko.

"Kuroko?" Ucap Chihiro orang pertama masuk kekamar, sedang Kaia di gendong oleh Nijimura. Tampak oleh mereka Kuroko yang masih tak sadarkan diri masih berada dalam selimut tebal dan Akashi yang duduk di samping kasur, sambil memunguti obat obatan yang berserakan sedangkan Haizaki sudah di bawa oleh Aomine ke kantor polisi.

"Shintaro, sebelum kau memeriksa Tetsuya. Beritahu aku ini obat apa?" Akashi memberikan sebutir dan tempat kapsulnya.

"I-ini?" Ucap Midorima memuka matanya membuat Akashi semakin menuntut penjelasan, obat apa yang di minum oleh Kuroko selama ini.

"Katakan, obat apa ini, Shintaro"

"Ini obat untuk omega, agar mereka tidak mengeluarkan feromon. Tapi obat ini termasuk obat keras nanodayo" Ucap Midorima membuat Akashi membulatkan matanya menatap Kuroko horor.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam hari, dan Kuroko belum juga sadar, sedang Chihiro tetap setia menunggunya di tempat yang sama dengan pembaringan Kuroko. Sedang Kaia sudah di jemput oleh Ogiwara dan Mochi sedari sore.

"Chihiro, sebaiknya kau beristirahat, tidak baik buat kandunganmu bila kau tetap seperti ini" Ucap Nijimura mencemaskan keadaan Chihiro, maupun bayi yang ada di kandungannya. Bisa saja Chihiro tiba-tiba pingsan karena kecapean.

"Tidak aku akan tetap di sisi Kuroko" Ucap Chihiro berkeras kepala.

"Aku tahu kau menghawatirkan Tetsuya, begitupun aku dan Shuzo. Tapi bila kau seperti ini bukannya membatu malah merepotkan yang lain" Ucap Akashi seolah menyindir walaupun ia hanya memberikan fakta yang ada. Bisa repot bila Chihiro pingsan, Nijimura akan panik. Itu akan menambah buruk keadaan.

"Chihiro~" Bujuk Nijimura dengan lembut, dan akhirnya Chihiro baru mau menuruti. Pada akhirnya hanya ada Akashi dan Kuroko di dalam ruangan ini.

.

.

Wangi mint menguar ke seluruh ruangan menyatu dengan vanilla, ciuman ciuman lembut Akashi di seluruh wajah membangunkan Kuroko dari mimpi buruknya, laksana putri tidur yang terbangun setelah di berikan ciuman oleh sang pangeran.

"Ak-ashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko sambil membuka matanya perlahan menyapa dunia dengan sinar mata aquamarine-nya.

"Aku di sini Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko begitu lembut.

"Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko lirih mulai teringat apa yang terjadi dan Akashipun mengerti itu.

"Aku tahu aku tahu sekarang aku sudah ada di sisimu, jadi jangan takut lagi. Pria itu tak kan pernah meletakkan jarinya padamu lagi dan kau takakan pernah melihatnya lagi untuk selamanya" Ucap Akashi mendekap Kuroko begitu lembut.

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin Akashi-kun menyentuhku" Ucap Kuroko seperti berbisik, begitu manis seperti madu lebah hutan terdalam.

Malam itu Akashi dan Kuroko untuk yang kedua kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam peraduan kasih cinta yang manis.

.

.

.

Paginya

"Hari ini tidak usah kerja dulu, Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi masih sibuk mengelus lembut rambut Kuroko yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Emp" Ucap Kuroko meng iyakan.

"Ah ya satu lagi ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" Ucap Akashi kembali serius.

". . ."

"Aku menemukan obat ini (Ucap Akashi menunjukan botol kapsul obat milik kuroko) dari mana kau mendapatkan obat ini? Mengapa kau meminumnya? Tetsuya" Betapa terkejutnya Kuroko saat sadar bahwa ia sudah tertangkap basah, yang berarti perjanjian dirinya dengan Akashi Masaomi telah di langar sepihak.

Akashi yang masih menuntut jawaban sedang Kuroko terus menerus memutar otak dengan apa yang harus di lakukan.

Apakah ia harus menuruti perintah Akashi Masaomi sesuai perjanjian, ia harus pergi dari sisi Akashi Seijuuro?

Atau ia melanggar penjanjian dengan Akashi Masaomi dan memilih tetap berada di sisi Akashi?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Author seneng udah di kasih masukan (^_^)/**

 **Terimakasih yang udah Review ya**

 **Sejujurnya masih bingung Chap selanjutnya mau di bawa ke mana alurnya, inspirasinya masih belum ada yang pas.**

 **Karena itu harus banyak banyak ngumpulin inpirasi dulu, intinya harus sering sering ke kamar mandi biar banyak inspirasinya \\(/)/**

 **HAHAHAHHA (viss damai) (^-^)\**


	9. Chapter 9

Setelah itu Kurokopun menceritakan semua yang ia lakukan bersama dengan Akashi Masaomi termasuk perjanjian mereka berdua. Akashi yang mendengarnya geram dengan menahan amarah, matanya mengkilat 1000 kali lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya.

"Tetsuya mandilah, setelah itu kita pergi" Ucap Akashi singkat padat dan jelas.

"Eh? Kemana Akashi-kun?"

"Mandilah" Ucap Akashi memandang Kuroko sedikit lebih lembut.

"Emp, baiklah" Pada akhirnya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut lagi,Kuroko menurut.

.

.

Setelah mandi Akashi dan Kuroko pergi menggunakan mobil sport yang di pakai Akashi kemarin untuk menemui Kuroko.

15 menit kemudian Akashi sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, tanpa berkata sedikitpun selama perjalanan sampai mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Turunlah, Tetsuya"

"Eh? Inikan?"

"Ayo" Tanpa basa basi, Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko lembut, menuju ruang dengan nuansa klasik yang kental.

.

.

"Oto-sama jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" Ucap Akashi menampakan pria paruh baya yang tengah menikmati waktu minum tehnya seorang diri.

"Seijuuro" Ucapnya singkat.

"Oto-sama jelaskan apa rencanamu, bagaimana kau bisa memberikan racun ini pada Tetsuya!" Geram Akashi menatap pria di depannya intens.

"Eh?" Kuroko sendiripun terkejut.

'Racun?

Apa maksud Akashi-kun, Masaomi-san memberikanku RACUN?'

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, Seijuuro. Tak ku sangka kau benar-benar orang yang tak dapat memegang janji, Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi Masaomi menampakkan ekspresi kecewa dan itu membuat Kuroko sendiri merasa bersalah.

"Janji? Janji apa? Janji yang sah itu apa bila kedua belah pihak saling percaya satu dengan yang lain, perjanjian yang Oto-sama dan Tetsuya lakukan tidaklah sah, karena kau telah berbohong padanya!" Ucap Akashi lagi.

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku hanya tidak mengatakan semuanya" Ucap Masaomi mengelak.

"Mengucapkan kebenaran yang setengah-setengah sama berdosanya dengan mengatakan kebohongan!" Ucap Akashi semakin kesal.

"A-Akashi-kun? Aku tak mengerti?" Ucap Kuroko mulai menarik sedikit baju Akashi dengan menuntut penjelasan.

"Obat yang di berikannya itu memang obat untuk Omega agar tidak mengeluarkan feromon namun obat itu termasuk dalam obat keras dan dapat mengakibatkan kerusakan pada tubuh bila di konsumsi berlarut larut. Kau tahu itu dan tetap memberikan obat itu pada Tetsuya?" Akashi mulai menyalahkan sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi yang masih dengan santainya meminum teh.

"Ya" Singkat Masaomi.

"Oto-sama!"

"Huft aku tahu ini akan terjadi, sedari awal aku sudah tahu bahwa Tetsuya benar-benar PENGGANGGU" Ucap Masaomi dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"OTO-SAMA!"

". . ."Kuroko yang terkejut tak dapat berkata apa apa.

 **Jadi perjanijan itu semua hanya kiasan semata?**

 **Semua adalah kebohongan?**

 **Lalu untuk apa ia di suruh meminum obat beracun itu?**

 **Apa rencana Akashi Masaomi sebenarnya?**

"Tetsuya, perjanjian itu, obat itu semua di lakukan tidak lain hanya agar kau menjauh dari Seijuuro. Sejak awal aku tak menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Tetsuya" Akashi Masaomi mulai menatap Seijuuro.

"Itu bukan urusanku, kau suka atau tidak. yang pasti aku telah memilih Tetsuya dan aku takkan melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi" Ucap Akashi.

"Aku tak mau tahu urusanmu dengan Tetsuya, yang ku mau adalah semua harus sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun, ingatlah yang memegang perusahaan Akashi Corp adalah kau Seijuuro. Cepat atau lambat kau akan sadar bahwa anak itu (Kuroko Tetsuya) akan menjadi celah dari kesempurnaan yang kau miliki ini, Seijuuro"

"Aku tahu itu dan kau tak perlu khawatir tentang hal apapun karena semua berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ku inginkan, TANPA CACAT SEDIKITPUN" Ucap Akashi Seijuuro.

"Itu yang ingin ku dengar"

"Dan sampai kapan kau akan berada di mansion ini, Oto-sama?" Sindir Akashi Seijuuro pada sang ayah.

"Tak perlu bertanya, karena hari inipun aku akan kembali ke kediam utama (Kediaman keluarga besar Akashi)"

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Tetsuya undur diri" Ucap Akahi masih menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang sedari tadi menyimak perdebatan kedua pemilik nama Akashi.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, perjalanan mengantar Kuroko pulang. Tiba tiba-

"Akashi-kun aku ingin minum vanilla shake" Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba membuat Akashi sedikit terkejut. Tak biasanya dia meminta sesuatu.

"Tetsuya, vanilla shake itu tidak sehat kalo di minum terlalu sering. Kita ke restoran Atsushi saja ya" Ucap Akashi tanpa memandang Kuroko.

"..."

Tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari Kuroko, Akashi terpaksa mengalihkan mata dari padatnya jalan raya untuk melihat reaksi sang kekasih.

"Te-Tesuya?" Tampak wajah Kuroko yang sudah di penuhi oleh air mata membuat Akashi sangat tekejut. Pria tanpa ekspresi di sampingnya hanya karena tidak di belikan minuman ke sukaannya sampai harus menangis tersedu sedu.

"Akashi-kun daikirai~" Ucap Kuroko semakin menangis, dan Akashipun menjadi panik di kursi pengemudi.

"Te-Tetsuya?" Tak biasanya Kuroko menampakkan ekspresi se intens ini.

"Kalau aku tidak bertambah tinggi dan semakin kurus kecil seperti ini, itu semua salah Akashi-kun! Itulah kenapa Akashi-kun tidak bisa tinggi, karena kurang minum susu vanilla!" Ambek Kuroko blak blakkan

"Tetsuya yang selalu minumpun tidak bertambah tinggi" Ucap Akashi mengejek walau tak bermaksud buruk.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Akashi Kurokopun semakin deras mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Akashi-kun daikirai!" Air mata yang mengalir deras tentu membuat Akashi semakin panik, untuk menenangkannya tentu Akashi mau tak mau harus menuruti apa yang di minta oleh sang kekasih.

"Ba-baiklah baiklah tolong jangan menangis lagi, Tetsuya boleh minum vanilla sesukanya tapi di restoran Atsushi-"

"Di majiba!" Potong Kuroko.

"Tid-"Mau bilang tidak namun segera di potong oleh Kuroko.

"Ki-"Kuroko mau mengucapkan Kirai tidak tahan bila terus menerus di bilang Kirai oleh Kuroko.

"Baiklah kita ke majiba!" Ucap Akashi langsung memotong jalan dan putar stir ke Family Rest Majiba.

"Suki" Ucap Kuroko langsung tersenyum manis sekali membuat Akashi tak habis pikir, entah apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Kuroko saat ini sangat berbeda dengan Kuroko yang biasanya.

.

.

 **Majiba**

Tak memakan waktu lama, begitu mereka sampai. Kuroko turun dari mobil yang di kendarai Akashi tanpa berkata apapun sampai pada-

"Kuroko?" Suara tak asing memanggil nama si pemilik rambut babyblue di dalam majiba.

"Chihiro-nii?" Ucap Kuroko menyadari kakak sepupunya bersama Nijimura berada dalam majiiba. Tanpa basa-basi Kuroko berlari dan langsung memeluk Chihiro dengan hati-hati dari samping karena perut Chihiro yang sudah membesar.

"A-ada apa Kuroko?" Ucap Chihiro mengelus lembut rambut Kuroko dengan wajah cemas.

"Oi Sei apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuroko kali ini?" Tuduh Nijimura pada sepupunya satu ini.

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya!" Ucap Akashi mendekat.

"AKASHI-KUN JANGAN MENDEKAT! BAU!" Tegas Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di perut Chihiro, sedang Akashi membatu di tempat.

"Te-Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi terbata-bata.

"Shuzo apa aku bau?" Ucap Akashi salah tingkah.

"Kurasa aku tidak mencium bau tidak enak, justru wangi mint" Ucap Nijimura menenangkan.

"Tetsuya? Aku tidak bau" Ucap Akashi mulai percaya bahwa dirinya tidak bau mulai mendekati Kuroko lagi.

"AKASHI-KUN KU BILANG JANGAN MEN- EGHHHHH!" Kuroko mulai menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke toilet memuntahkan isi perutnya. Chihiropun mulai mengejar Kurok perlahan.

"Shuzo!" Ucap Akashi memandang Nijimura.

"Sungguh tidak bau! Sei!"

"LALU KENAPA TETSUYA BEREAKSI SEPERTI ITU!"

"KUROKO!" Terdengar Chihiro berteriak dari dalam toilet para staff majiba pun berdatangan, Akashi dan Nijimura tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari mendekati sumber suara.

Tampak Kuroko yang sudah terkulai lemas memegangi perutnya di bawah wastafel.

"TETSUYA?KUROKO?" Ucap keduanya, NIjimura menenangkan Chihiro dan Akashi mengendong Kuroko ke dalam mobil dengan mobil yang berbeda mereka menuju ke rumah sakit Midorima secepat mungkin.

"Eghhhhhh" Erang Kuroko yang masih belum sadarkan diri sepenuhnya.

"Bertahanlah Tetsuya, sebentar lagi kita sampai" dengan menaikkan kecepatan maksimal Akashi membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit Midorima.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai Midorima langsung menangani Kuroko. memakan waktu cukup lama sampai Kuroko bisa kembali tenang dan tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit.

Setelah itu Midorima memanggil Akashi ke ruangannya untuk memberitahukan kondisi Kuroko sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dan mengapa bisa terjadi, di temani Nijimura Shuzo, sedangkan Chihiro menemani Kuroko yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Shintaro katakan, apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya?" Akashi tampak panik sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

"Akashi dengarkan aku baik-baik nanodayo (Akashi mendengarkan). Pertama tama aku akan memberikan kabar gembira dulu nanodayo. Selamat Kuroko sedang mengandung 2-3 bulan nanodayo, tubuhnya kecil jadi tak akan kelihatan bila Kuroko sedang mengandung. Setelah di lihat terdapat 2 dan 1 embrio nanodayo, itu berarti Kuroko memeiliki cikal bakal bayi kembar indentik dan tidak indentik nanodayo (mendengarnya cukup membuat Akashi tak dapat berkata apapun begitu pula Nijimura yang duduk di samping pria bersurai crimson itu) Namun embrio yang tidak identik itu mengalami perkembangan yang amat lambat dan itu sangat beresiko keguguran, itu bisa membahayakan Kuroko mapun embrio yang lain (embrio yang identik) nanodayo" Ucap Midorima.\ Masudnya Kuroko hamil bayi kembar 3 (2 dari embrio yang sama dan 1 dari embrio yang lain)

"..."Mendengar Midorima membuat Nijimura kesal, seolah mengingatkan posisinya dahulu.

"Aku tahu Nijimura-san masih kesal oleh ku karena kejadian yang lalu, tapi inilah profesi yang aku ambil dan aku harus siap akan resikonya. Walaupun harus menahan kebencian dari para pasien maupun sanak keluarganya seperti Nijimura-san nanodayo"

"Shintaro, jadi apa yang harus dilakukan, maka lakukan bagiku yang utama adalah keselamatan Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi dengan mata heterokrom yang mengkilap tajam. Sedang Nijimura tidak begitu terkejut dengan jawaban Akashi di sampingnya, memang inilah jawaban yang hanya akan di berikan pria bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Semua demi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sedangkan di tempat lain Kuroko masih belum juga sadarkan diri.

 **TBC**

 **A/n**

 **Sebenarnya Author mau mendambahkan sedikit humor tapi malah balik lagi ke serius~**

 **Semakin semangat kalau ada yang review makasih banyak yang udah review terutama yang udah ngasih saran X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**TIME SKIP!**

Beberapa bulan setelah Chihiro melahirkan, Nijimura membawa Chihiro ke kediaman utama Nijimura, keluarga Nijimura menyambut baik Chihiro dan anak mereka dengan Shuzo. Namun hal yang memberatkan Chihiro adalah harus meninggalkan Kuroko seorang diri.

.

.

Chihiro melahirkan anak laki-laki yang sehat, nantinya akan menjadi penerus nama Nijimura selanjutnya, selang beberapa bulan kemudian Kuroko melahirkan namun sayang yang membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit tak lain adalah kepala pelayan mansion Akashi, Akashi yang mendengar kabar bahwa Kuroko sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan persalinan, langsung ijin dari perusahaan karena khawatir dengan keadaan Kuroko karena melewatkan waktu bersalin seorang diri.

.

.

.

Kuroko melalui operasi sesar dengan waktu yang cukup panjang, karena itu begitu selesai operasi ia belum sadarkan diri. Anak kembar identik di namakan Seiji lahir dengan berat 2.9 kg dan Seiya berat 2.8 keduanya memiliki rambut senada dengan Akashi, sedangkan bayi terakhir di beri nama Seiichi namun karena beratnya sangat kecil 2.2 kg ia di masukkan ke dalam inkubator sedang warna rambut nya adalah sama dengan Kuroko yaitu babyblue. Nama ketiga bayi itu sudah di rencanakan sejak lama oleh Akashi Seijuuro sendiri.

.

.

Begitu sampai Akashi langsung menemui Kuroko di ruangan VVIP rumah sakit.

"Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi membuka pintu perlahan. Namun yang di temui adalah Kuroko yang masih belum sadarkan diri seorang diri.

"Kuroko-kun masih belum sadarkan diri, jadi temui Shin-chan lah dulu" Ucap Takao selaku perawat dan kekashi Midorima Shintaro sedang memeriksa keadaan Kuroko mengisi data-data yang harus di isi.

"Hmp baiklah" Ucap Akashi setelah mendekati Kuroko dan mengelus rambutnya lembut lalu kembali pergi menuju ruangan pria berambut emerald yang tengah bergelut dengan berkas-berkas rumah sakit.

"Kalau mau melihat bayi Kuroko kau bisa lihat di ruang inkubator" Ucap Takao lagi.

"Emp, baiklah" Ucap Akashi walau dalam hati ia merasa khawatir, mengapa bayinya ada di dalam in kubator?

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah" Ucap pria berrambut emerald.

"Shintaro, bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi masuk dan langsung duduk tanpa di minta.

". . ."

"Shintaro? Dimana anakku yang lain, aku ingin melihat bayinya?"

"Akashi Masaomi-"

"Mengapa kau memanggil namanya?" Tiba tiba aura Akashi menjadi berbeda.

"Akashi Masaomi da-datang dan mengambil ke duanya, Seiji dan Seiya. Seiichi yang berada di inkubator tidak di bawa karena akan membahayakan bila di bawa"

 **"APA KAU BILANG? DI BAWA? AKU MEMPERCAYAKAN TETSUYA DAN ANAK-ANAKKU PADAMU DAN KAU MEMBIARKANNYA DI BAWA OLEH ORANG LAIN!"** Ucap Akashi dengan suara bariton, death glarenya sangat menakutkan.

"A-A-Akashi?" Midorimapun sedikit gemetaran melihatnya.

 **Akashi langsung membanting kursinya dan keluar tanpa berkata apapun.**

 **Tanpa di tanyapun semua sudah tahu kemana tujuan Akashi Seijuuro.**

.

.

.

 **"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? APA KAU GILA? OTO-SAMA!"** Akashi menemui sang ayah di kediaman utama.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga ke kediaman utama, Seijuuro" Ucap Akashi Masaomi sambil menikmati tehnya seolah tahu bahwa sang anak pasti akan datang.

"DIMANA KEDUA BAYI ITU, KEMBALIKAN!"

"Seijuuro bagaimana kau bisa memiliki anak dengan Tetsuya sedang aku belum memberimu restu untuk menikah" Ucap Masaomi sinis.

"Aku belum menikah dengan Tetsuya" Jawab Seijuuro membuat Masaomi tentu saja terkejut.

"KAU?

Bagaimana bisa?

Ini akan mencoreng nama baik keluarga apa kau sadar itu!" Ucap Akashi Masaomi meninggikan suaranya.

"Walau kami meminta restu darimu kau juga tak akan memberikannya bukan?" Sinis Seijuuro.

"Aku akan memberikanmu restuku, namun dengan syarat tentunya" Ucap Akashi Masaomi merencanakan sesuatu, dan Seijuuro tahu itu.

"Syarat?" Mulai terbuai dengan tawaran sang ayah.

"Apa kau tak ingin restu dariku? (Akashi seijuuro mneyimak)

Seijuuro?

"Di Amerika dan Inggris telah dibangun cabang perusahaan Akashi dengan kerjasama di perusahaan besar di sana, kesana lah dan pimpin mereka sampai ada yang pantas memimpin di sana, lalu kau bisa kembali. Mudah bukan?" Ucap Masaomi.

"APA KAU GILA? MEMBANGUN PERUSAHAAN TIDAK BISA HANYA DALAM 1-2 BULAN. BAHKAN BISA SAMPAI BERTAHUN-TAHUN!" Memimpin 2 perusahaan di negara besar seperti Amerika dan Inggris bukanlah hal yang mudah apa lagi kedua negara tersebut merupakan negara bisnis terbesar di dunia.

"Tapi untukmu kurasa kau bisa menyelesaikannya cukup dengan 2 tahun benar bukan, Seijuuro" Ucap Masaomi. Normalnya di butuhkan lebih dari 5 tahun lebih untuk memimpin perusahaan maju sekalipun.

Itulah rancana sebenarnya Akashi Masaomi, untuk memisahkan Seijuuro dan Tetsuya secepat mungkin dan selama mungkin.

"Beri aku waktu untuk berfikir" Ucap Akashi mulai melembut. Karena bila ia berhasil maka Kuroko pasti akan senang walau ia tahu bahwa ia akan jatuh ke dalam rencana sang ayah.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Akashi berada di dalam ruangan dimana kedua bayinya tertidur pulas. Sambil menyentuh salah satu tangan dari bayi Seiji dan Seiya.

"Shintaro ini aku" Akashi mengambil smartphonenya dan menghubungi sang dokter kepercayaan, yang tak lain adalah Midorima Shintaro.

"Akashi, ada apa?" Jawab pria berrambut emerald di seberang.

"Datanglah ke kediaman utama Akashi, akan ku kirim alamatnya, jadi bisa kau ambil Seiji dan Seiya" Ucap Akashi tanpa menjelaskan apapun lagi.

"Eh?"

"Dan aku titip surat untuk Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi berwajah sedih.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Kuroko baru tersadar, mendapati pria di sisinya bukanlah sang kekasih, melainkan kakak sepupunya yang sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Nijimura Chihiro.

"Chihiro-nii?" Ucap Kuroko lemah.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Kuroko, tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil Midorima dulu" Ucap Chihiro mulai melangkah keluar.

"Emp" Ucap Kuroko masih mengumpulkan tenaga, sambil termenung di awang awang ia memikirkan wajah bahagia Akashi setelah melihat ke tiga anak yang telah di lahirkannya.

.

.

.

"Kuroko, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?" Ucap Midorima datang bersama dengan Chihiro.

"Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing, Midorima-kun"

"Itu hal yang biasa, setelah beberapa saat akan hilang" Ucap Midorima sambil memeriksa monitor detak jantung Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun, mengapa Akashi-kun belum datang ke sini?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Midorima menjadi sedikit pucat.

"Ini surat dari Akashi" Midorima menyerahkan surat berkertas putih dengan stampel bakar khas keluarga Akashi, segera Kuroko membuka dan membaca perlahan.

.

.

 **'Untuk orang yang paling ku cintai dalam hidupku,**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Maaf aku tak berada di sisimu saat ini, aku pergi sebentar**

 **Jadi tunggulah sampai aku kembali, aku pasti akan menyelesaikan urusanku ini secepat mungkin.**

 **Dari orang yang paling mencintaimu**

 **Akashi Seijuuro'**

.

.

"Ku-kuroko? Ada apa?" Ucap Chihiro melihat perubahan wajah Kuroko yang sangat ketara.

"Akashi-kun bilang di pergi semntara waktu" Ucap Kuroko ketus.

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Tidak tahu, dia tak menulisnya"

 **"APA?"** Ucap Cihiro tak habis pikir, tiba-tiba aura menyeramkan seolah muncul dari belakang Kuroko membuat bulu kuduk Midorima berdiri.

"Se-se-semuanya normal, ti-tinggal menunggu perkembangan dari bayi bungsumu Kuroko" Ucap Midorima takut di tanya hal mengenai Akashi.

"Eh? Seiichi, ada apa dengannya?" Ucap Kuroko tampak sedikit panik.

"Tenanglah kau jangan panik seperti itu tidak baik buat kepulihanmu, Kuroko. Beratnya badan Seiichi masih sangat kurang karena itu dia berada dalam inkubator untuk sementara waktu, seminggu lagi kita lihat perkembangannya, kurasa ia akan membaik"

"Syukurlah" Ucap Kuroko menghela napas pelan mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan.

"Sekarang jangan berfikir yang aneh aneh dulu" Ucap Chihiro menatap Kuroko lembut.

"Emp"

.

.

.

5 Tahun berlalu semenjak kepergian Akashi Seijuuro, namun Kuroko Tetsuya kini masih tinggal di Mansion milik Akashi bersama dengan ke tiga anaknya di temani oleh pelayan keluarga Akashi lainnya.

"Ayah, aku bisa pakaian sendiri" Ucap Seiji yang sudah berumur 5 tahun protes saat Kuroko membantunya berpakaian.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Kuroko dengan menyimpulkan senyum lembut melihat anak tertuanya.

"Ayah bantu Seiya saja" Ucap Seiji menambahkan.

"Aku bisa pakai sendiri, Ayah bantu Seiichi saja" Ucap Seiya menolak juga.

"Seiji-nii! Seiya-nii menyebalkan!" Ucap Anak paling bungsu dan paling kecil menggembungkan pipi sangat menggemaskan. Seperti melihat Kuroko Tetsuya kedua.

Walau mereka adalah anak kembar namun perbedaan fisik Seiji, Seiya dan Seiichi sangat ketara. Dibandingkan kedua kakaknya tubuh Seiichi lebih kecil wajahnya pun sangat mirip dengan Kuroko saat kecil, berbeda dengan Seiji yang sangat mirip dengan Seijuuro karena memiliki mata heterokrom sedang Seiya memiliki mata merah delima di kedua matanya sama dengan sang kakek.

.

.

Di pagi hari itu, kepala pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ada apa pagi pagi buta seperti ini, Kepala pelayan?"Ucap Kuroko membuka pintu.

"I-ini ada surat untuk Tetsuya-sama da-dari Seijuuro-sama" Ucap Kepala pelayan terbata-bata.

"Berikan padaku, dan kepala pelayan bisa siapkan mobil untuk mengantar Seiji dan Seiya ke TK" Mencoba menutupi rasa bahagianya karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia mendapat surat dari Akashi.

"Ayah! Seiichi juga mau sekolah seperti Seiji-nii dan Seiya-nii. Seiichi tidak mau home schooling terus" Mendengar si bungsu mengadu, membuat Kuroko merasa sedih.

"Seiichi, maafkan ayah ya~" Tanpa marah Kuroko yang merasa bersalah karena dirinya yang lemah justru menurun ke sang anak.

"Seiichi!" Ucap sulung penuh penekanan karena pertanyaan si bungsu jelas membuat orang tua mereka ini bersedih jauh di lubuk hatinya.

"Seiichi minta maaf pada ayah" Ucap Seiya.

"Ayah, maaf~" Seiichi langsung memeluk sang ayah dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Emp tidak apa-apa" Kuroko mengelus lembut rambut halus milik anaknya itu.

.

.

Pukul 12 siang kedua anaknya pulang, bersama dengan si bungsu tiga kembar itu tengah tidur siang di temani Kuroko yang duduk di paling ujung kasur, menggenggam surat yang di buka perlahan dengan jantung berdebar kencang.

.

.

 **'Teruntuk Tetsuya**

 **Dalam 2-3 hari kedepan aku akan pulang, karena urusanku di sini sudah selesai semua.**

 **Maaf selama ini tak memberimu kabar.**

 **Dari Akashi Seijuuro'**

Entah mengapa Kuroko merasa perasaan yang aneh saat membaca surat dari sang kekesih, surat kali ini tak sehangat surat pertama yang di berikan dulu. Tak ada kata sayang, tak ada kata cinta semuanya singkat padat dan jelas.

"Akashi-kun" Tersirat sedikit rasa sedih setelah membaca surat itu.

.

.

Ke esokkan harinya, di kediaman utama Akashi.

Tampak pria paruh baya tengah menikmati acara minum teh paginya dengan melihat berita internasional. Hanya sampai terdengar berita mengenai-

 **'Berita Internasional, telah jatuhnya pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan XXXXXX pukul 03.00 malam tadi, pesawat yang jatuh menabrak pelabuhan di daerah sekitar. Diperkirakan korban jiwa meliputi hampir 3/4 penumpang pesawat. Penyebab jatuhnya pesawat masih belum di jelaskan oleh maskapai yang bersangkutan-'**

Masaomi yang mendengar itu adalah penerbangan kelas 1 yang di gunakan Akashi Seijuuro. Ia langsung menghubungi pihak maskapai untuk memastikan tidak ada korban jiwa yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada, Akashi Masaomi langsung menghubungi pihak rumah sakit terdekat dengan tempat kejadian, karena kemungkinan besar, penumpang yang selamat akan di larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Setelah menelepon lebih dari 5 rumah sakit, akhrinya ia menemukan rumah sakit mana Akashi Seijuuro di rawat.

Pasein bernama Akashi Seijuuro mengalami luka cukup parah dengan beberapa patah tulang dan serpihan besi masuk kedalam organ tubuh, keadaan yang cukup kritis. Itu membuat Akashi Masaomi cukup terkejut. Namun masih ada kemingkinan hidup hanya 40 %. Karena itulah-

.

.

"Moshi-Moshi ini dengan Midorima" Ucap pria mengangkat teleponnya.

"Shintaro ini aku, Akashi Masaomi ayah Akashi Seijuuro. Pukul 12 siang ini aku tunggu di bandara, siapkan pakaianmu untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Segeralah! Jangan sampai Tetsuya tahu" Akashi Masaomi langsung menutup teleponnya sepihak.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Di dalam pesawat Masaomi menjelaskan semuanya pada Midorima, begitu mereka sampai. Akashi langsung di pindahkan dari rumah sakit setempat ke rumah sakit cabang milik Midorima.

Secepatnya Midorima memimpin operasi demi untuk menyelamatkan Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

Akashi Masaomi menunggu di ruang tunggu operasi seorang diri dengan tangan bergetar.

 **"Ini salahku! Kurasa karma telah datang padaku.**

 **Shiori tolong jangan ambil Seijuuro dulu, kumohon.**

 **Setidaknya jangan biarkan Seijuuro mati seorang diri, kumohon Shiori.**

 **Aku yang salah akulah yang memisahkan Seijuuro dan Tetsuya, jadi tolong biarkan aku setidaknya meminta maaf pada mereka berdua atas apa yang telah ku lakukan.**

 **Bodohnya aku, padalah aku tahu betapa menakutkannya saat kau pergi dari sisiku, dan sekarang aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Seijuuro, Shiori maaf.**

 **Karena itu kumohon berikan aku sekali lagi kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya, Shiori"** Ucap Akashi Masaomi benar benar putus asa.

 **TBC**

 **A/n**

 **Muter muter teruss sampai pusing XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**TIME SKIP! 12 TAHUN KEMUDIAN. . .**

Sore itu tampak pria paruh baya tengah duduk di bangku taman di tengah-tengah hujan salju yang baru turun, putih bersih menatap langit dengan pata kosong.

"Kakek jangan duduk di tengah salju seperti ini, pakailah payung ini" Ucap pemuda bersurai baby blue sambil membawa roti kukus yang masih panas.

"Lalu kamu? Bagaimana bila kamu sakit anak muda?" Ucap kakek paruh baya itu menatap pemuda itu dengan sendu.

"Rumahku sudah dekat, itu dia. Jadi kakek bisa menggunakan payung ini" Ucap pemuda itu menunjuk mansion putih miliknya.

"Ah jadi kau tinggal di kediaman Akashi itu~" Ucap kakek itu mulai tersenyum.

"Akashi? Di dalam rumahku tidak ada yang bernama Akashi-" Ucap pemuda itu menampakkan wajah bingung.

"Seiichi!" Ucap pria bermata heterokrom, menyita perhatian pemilik rambut babyblue dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Se-Seiji-nii? Seiya-nii? Shuu-nii?" Shuu adalah anak dari CHihiro dan Nijimura Shuzou.

"Kenapa kau keluar di hujan salju seperi ini?" Ucap Seiji dengan mata heterokromnya yang menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"Dan mengapa kau menggunakan pakaian tipis seperti ini, tanpa syal dan sarung tangan? Bagaimana kalau kau demam lagi, Seiichi?" Tambah Seiya.

"Tapi aku sudah menggunakan 2 lapis baju" Ucap Seiichi.

"Lalu kau belum menjelaskan mengapa kau ada di luar? Seiichi?" Seiji masih menatap Seiichi yang mulai merasa bersalah karena pada dasarnya dirinya sendiri sadar memiliki daya tahan yang sangat lemah sama seperti Kuroko, sang ayah.

"Tadi saat Seiichi masuk kekamar ayah, ayah bergumam katanya mau roti kukus yang berada dekat stasiun, jadi-" Ucap Seiichi takut akan kemarahan ke dua kakaknya ini.

"Sudah sudah, kalian berdua jangan memojokkan Seiichi seperti itu, lagi pula kurasa dia tak bermaksud membuat kalian khawatir, iya bukan Seiichi?" Ucap Shuu menengahi.

"Shuu-nii~" Sambil memegang beberapa roti kukus yang tersisa, Seiichi yang merasa di bela langsung memeluk Shuu dan pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum lembut tanpa sadar dua pria berambut crimson di sampingnya sudah memancarkan aura hitam.

"Dan kau mengapa ikut kami? Shuu" Ucap Seiji.

"Ayah menyuruhku memberikan obat pada Tetsuya-jisan, dia akan ke mansion kalian setelah pekerjaan hari ini selesai" Ucap Shuu.

"Tadi mengapa kau berhenti di taman?" Ucap Seiya mulai mengangkat suaranya.

"Tadi kakek itu-" Ucap Seichi menunjuk bangku taman namun tak ada seorang pun di taman.

"Seiichi jangan berbohong, aku tahu setiap orang ada saatnya ingin sendiri, tapi bukan berarti berbohong itu di perbolehkan" Ucap Seiya mulai curiga.

"Aku tidak berbohong Seiya-nii!" Ucap Seichi, meninggikan suaranya.

"Seiichi, jangan meninggikan suaramu seperti itu" Ucap Seiji mulai menatap Seiichi dengan mata heterokromnya.

"SEIJI-NII! SEIYA-NII DAIKIRAI!" Ucap Seiichi berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga di belakang.

"SE-SEIICHI?" Ucap Seiji dan Seiya hampir bersamaan.

"Wah wah kali ini kalian benar benar membuatnya marah" Ucap Shuu memandang Seichi yang sudah jauh. Sedang kedua kakaknya dengan pucat pasi cukup terpukul saat sang adik terkecil mereka berkata seperti itu.

.

.

.

Seiichi yang kelelahan berlari pada akhirnya sampai di depan pintu mansion namun belum sampai, tubuhnya sudah linglung dan-

"Etto" Seiichi tak jadi menyentuh tanah karena ada yang menangkapnya, entah karena cuaca entah karena habis berlari membuat wajahnya merah padam hingga kini tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Pintu di buka oleh pria berambut babyblue dengan membawa susu vanila kesukaan dirinya dan anak bungsunya.

"Seiichi, kan ayah sudah bilang jangan keluar-" Ucap Kuroko

"Tetsuya bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan minum susu vanilla terlalu banyak. Aku harus memperingatkan kepala pelayan itu!" Suara bariton yang mengintimidasi, mata heterokrom yang menyala dan kini tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari yang terakhirkali Kuroko ingat.

"A-ka-shi-kun?"

PRAKKK!

Suara kaca pecah, akibat Kuroko menjatuhkan cangkir berisi susu vanilla panas kini mengenai kakinya sendiri. Darah segarpun mengalir membuat Akashi yang tengah menggendong Seiichi.

"Se-seijuuro-sama?" Ucap kepala pelayan datang setelah mendengar suara kaca pecah.

"Bawa Seiichi kekamarnya, dan suruh pelayan ambilkan kotak obat, bawa ke kamar Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi memberikan Seiichi pada kepala pelayan sedang Kuroko yang masih membisu di gendong belakang oleh Akashi.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam terus seperti ini, Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi dengan suara lembut masih menggendong Kuroko.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan selama ini! Mengapa Akashi-kun membuatku menunggu begitu lama!" Ucap Kuroko penuh penekan dengan mengencangkan kedua tangannya yang tersilang di leher Akashi, membuat Akashi menjadi sulit bernapas.

"Te-Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa bernapas"

"Akashi-kun harus menceritakan semuanya!"

"Emp"

Dikamar, sambil membalut perban di kaki Kuroko. Akashi mulai bercerita dengan apa yang terjadi 17 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK (bener gak nulisnya ya?) ^^**

Operasi yang di pimpin Midorima memang berhasil lancar, namun bukan berarti Akashi akan segera sehat dan kembali ke sisi Kuroko seperti sedia kala.

Akashi memang tidak jadi di jemput oleh dewa kematian, dia justru tengah menjalin pertemanan dengan dewa kematian.

Akashi tidak hidup tapi tidak juga mati. Sarafnya memang bekerja sebagai mana msetinya namun kesadarannya belum juga kembali, Akashi Seijuuro berada dalam masa koma.

Midorima yang menjadi dokter yang menangani perkembangan Akashi sedang Akashi Masaomi selalu berada di sisi sang anak yang masih dalam keadaan koma.

Selama 10 tahun Akashi Masaomi membantu mengerakkan tubuh Seijuuro agar saat ia bangun tubuhnya tidak kaku karena sudah lama tak di gerakan. **(Mirip kayak anime Boku dake inai machi)**

Selama 10 tahun juga Akashi Masaomi berperan sebagai Seijuuro dengan mengirim uang 100 juta setiap bulan ke rekening Kuroko Tetsuya agar calon menantunya dan ke 3 cucunya itu tak kekurangan satu apapun.

Selama 10 tahun pula Akashi Masaomi kembali memegang kendali atas perusahaan yang dahulu anaknya pimpin.

Yang mengetahui keadaan Akashi Seijuuro saat koma hanya Akashi Masaomi, Midorima Shintaro dan Nijimura Shuzou tentunya.

.

.

 **Sampai pada keajaibanpun datang, 2 tahun lalu.**

Dimusim gugur, di negara paman sam itu, ketika Akashi Masaomi mau melakukan aktifitasnya yang biasa. Membuka pintu kamar betapa terkejutnya ia melihat jendela kamar terbuka lebar memasukkan angin dingin musim gugur.

"Akhh! Siapa yang begitu ceroboh membiarkan jendela terbuka lebar seperti ini. Bagaimana bila Seijuu-" Belum sempat selesai ia menggerutu, tubuh pria yang tengah koma kini tak ada pada tempatnya.

"Se-Seijuuro?!" Panik Akashi Masaomi melihat sang anak tak ada di tempatnya.

Ia berlari-lari dengan tubuh senjanya mengelilingi ruangan berharap sang anak masih ada di tempat-

"Oto-sama, aku disini" Ucap Seijuuro keluar kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan alat apapun, berjalan perlahan menampakkan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari terakhir sang ayah ingat, entah karena sang anak selalu dalam posisi tertidur jadi Akashi Masaomi tak menyadari kalau apa yang ia lakukan sangat berefek pada tubuh Seijuuro.

"Se-i?"

"O-to-sama?" Ucap Seijuuro tiba-tiba hilang keseimbangan, dan terjatuh untung segera di tolong oleh sang ayah.

"SEI!"

Setelah di bantu Masaomi, kembali ke kasur tampak wajah Seijuuro kembali pucat.

"Akashi, kau sudah bangun nodayo" Ucap Midorima masuk tanpa mengetuk, sadar sang pasien akhirnya terbangun dari tidur yang panjang.

"Shintaro, berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri? Kenapa kakiku terasa lemah sekali?" Ucap Akashi masih terpaku pada kedua kakinya.

"I-itu karena kau sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak 10 tahun lalu, nodayo"

"KAU! BERHENTILAH BERCANDA-"

"Itu benar Seijuuro, kau mengalami koma sejak 10 tahun lalu" Tambah sang ayah pada anaknya dengan tangan gemetar ia mencoba menenangkan sang anak.

Untuk beberapa saat Akashi Seijuuro tampak bingung, sampai pada.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu! Semua karenamu! Aku telah meninggalkan Tetsuya selama 10 tahun!" Ucap Seijuuro perasaan bingungnya kini berubah menjadi amarah yang meledak ledak. Mencengkram baju sang ayah dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Emp, aku tahu itu-" Ucap Masaomi menatap sendu sang anak menerima kemarahan atas apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"O-Oi Akashi tenangkan dirimu nodayo. Pesawat jatuh dan semua korban jiwa tentu bukan kesalahan Masaomi-san, coba tenagkan pikiranmu dulu nodayo" Ucap Midorima mencoba menyadarkan sang mantan kapten dari Teiko.

". . .Kau benar" Ucap Akshi Seijuuro mulai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya perlahan lahan.

"Oto-sama pergilah, aku tak mau melihat wajahmu saat ini"

"Oi- Aka-"

"Tidak apa, untuk hari ini aku akan kembali ke Hotel dulu" Ucap Masaomi mencoba menahan Midorima.

Setelah Akashi Masaomi menghilang di balik pintu.

"Akashi jangan kasar seperti itu nodayo. Selama 10 tahun belakangan ini Masaomi-san sudah meminta maaf terus menerus, harusnya kau tahu betapa dia menyesali semuanya bukan? Masaomi-san lah yang menggantikan tugasmu di perusahaan nodayo, Masaomi-san jugalah yang menjaga Kuroko dan ke 3 anakmu selagi kau koma nodayo, jadi-" Jelas Midrorima.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu itu hanya saja aku tak tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan pada nya, bila dia berada disini " Ucap Akashi tampak putus asa.

"jadi untuk bisa pulih sepenuhnya , agar tubuhku bisa beraktifitas seperti semula"

"Kurasa, memulai terapi dari minggu depan kurang lebih akan memakan waktu 5 tahun dari sekarang nodayo" Ucap Midorima

"Mulai terapi dari hari ini, dan buat menjadi 2 tahun!" Ucap Akashi mulai bangkit dari kasurnya.

 **FLASH BACK SELESAI. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurang lebih seperti itulah" ucap Akashi mulai memandang Kuroko yang kini sudah tertidur di bahunya.

". . . ."

"Dan kau malah tertidur, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi memaklumi karena ia tlah bercerita tanpa berhenti selama 3 jam lamanya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ayah ini, Seiichi. Makan malam sudah si-ap?" Begitu pemuda membuka pintu perlahan namun yang di lihatnya adalah-

Kuroko yang sudah terlelap dengan kepala diatas pangkuan Akashi Seijuuro. Mereka berdua saling menatap untuk waktu yang lama sampai pada-

"Hmp, rambut babyblue dan mata aquamarine sama seperti Tetsuya, kau berarti Seiichi bukan?" Ucap Akashi masih mengelus rambut sutra milik Kuroko.

"Si-siapa? Ayah bisa tidur sepulas itu tanpa obat tidur?" Bisik Seiichi.

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro, pemilik mansion yang kalian tempati ini, dan juga kekasih dari orang yang kalian panggil ayah ini (Kuroko)"

"Eh?Ke-kekasih?"

"Tak kusangka kau bisa tumbuh sampai sekarang, Seiichi" Ucap Akashi lembut seolah dirinya tengah berbicara dengan bagian Kuroko.

"Tu-tuan mengenalku?" Ucap Seiichi menampakkan ekspresi resah.

"Aku adalah Akashi Seijuuro, tentu saja aku mengenalmu, karena benih darikulah kalian bisa ada. Kau tahu Seiichi, bagiku keselamatan Tetsuya adalah nomor satu, dan yang lain bukanlah urusanku.

Saat Tetsuya mengandung hanya janinmu yang paling lambat berkembang, itu sangat membahayakan, bisa saja Tetsuya mengalami keguguran yang menyebabkan janin lainnya pun akan bernasip sama, karena itu aku meminta Tetsuya untuk mengangkat janin yang paling kecil, yaitu Seiichi.

Namun Tetsuya bersikeras untuk menjaga ke 3 janinnya, bagiku keselamatan Tetsuya paling penting sedang bagi Tetsuya keselamatan kalianlah yang paling penting.

Aku menjaga Tetsuya dan Tetsuya menjaga kalian bertiga dalam tubuhnya. Untuk sekarang aku bisa mengatakan ini, terimakasih karena sudah terlahir Seiichi, terimakasih karena tlah berjuang untuk hidup, terimakasih sudah menjaga Tetsuya saat aku tak di sampingnya sampai hari ini juga, Seiichi.

Kalian bertiga mungkin membenciku, itu wajar.

Karena selama 17 tahun ini aku tak memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai mana mestinya karena itu kalian membenciku itu hak kalian semua" Ucap Seijuuro yang masih duduk dengan hanya menggenakan celana panjang, sedang tubuh bagian atasnya yang penuh bekas luka kini di tertutup oleh tatto hampir di seluruh permukaan kulit bagian atasnya dari bagian depan hingga punggu tanpa ada yang terlewatkan.

"Ta-tapi ayah tak pernah bicara apapun tentang-" Ucap Seiichi mulai pusing dengan penjelasan Akashi.

"Hmp itu aneh? Kalau begitu aku akan tanyakan pada Tetsuya setelah aku membangunkannya. Kau bisa kembali ke ruang makan, aku dan Tetsuya akan menyusul, 5 menit lagi" Ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan mata lembutnya.

"Emp baik"Ucap Seiichi mulai kembali menutup pintu.

.

.

 **'Tapi kalau di lihat-lihat tuan tadi sangat mirip dengan Seiji-nii, dan ka-kakek tadi! Mirip dengan Seiya-nii!'**

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Setelah Akashi membangunkan Kuroko, merekapun bersiap untuk makan malam pertama dengan anggota keluarga lengkap.

"Oiya, Chihiro-nii dan Nijimura-san akan datang juga, Akashi-kun"

". . . " Tiba-tiba suasana hati Akashi menjadi turun -1000%.

"Mengapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

"Kurasa makan malam ini akan menjadi makan malam yang merepotkan"

"Apa maksud Akashi-kun?"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bergegas. Aku tak mau membuat yang lain menunggu terlalu lama, benar bukan Tetsuya?" Sambil tersenyum lembut membuat Kuroko, hanya bisa mengiyakan tanpa mendengar apa yang di katakan Akashi barusan.

.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul begitu juga dengan Akashi yang kini duduk di bangku tengah penanda bahwa dirinya adalah kepala keluarga, wajah Seiji dan Seiya sangat ketara ada yang tidak beres. Namun tidak dengan Shuu saudara sepupu mereka yang merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan kehadiaran Akashi Seijuuro di tengah acara makan malam mereka kali ini.

Selang beberapa menit mereka memulai acara makan malam, pada akhirnya Seiji tak dapat menahan rasa keingintahuannya atau lebih tepat rasa ketidak nyamanannya.

"Ayah siapa pria itu mengapa dia duduk di sana? Aku putuh pen-" Belum selesai Seiji berucap, sebuah gunting merah dengan ukiran indah entah muncul dari mana sudah melesat di depan kedua mata Seiji dan menancap ke dinding cukup dalam.

"SEIJI-NII?SEIJI-NII?SEIJI?SEIJI?"Ucap semua dan para pelayan pun cukup terkejut.

"Akashi-kun?!" Ucap Kuroko lagi merasa sangat terkejut.

Mata Seiji mengkilat tajam menatap Akashi Seijuuro begitupun kedua pemilik mata heterokrom saling menatap kilat, sampai beberapa saat lamanya.

"Kepala keluarga di sini adalah aku, yang berhak menetukan kapan waktunya berbicara, kapan waktunya diam adalah aku Akashi Seijuuro. Kau mengerti Seiji?" Ucap Akashi masih menatap Seiji, namun Seiji tentu tidak gentar karena dirinya juga memiliki darah Akashi walau ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

"Selama 17 tahun ini ayah kamilah yang mengurus kami, bagi kami kepala keluarga ini cukup ayah kami, Kuroko Tetsuya seorang!" Ucap Seiji menantang.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberi hukuman pada kepala koki di mansion ini? Apa yang kau makan selama ini sampai kau bisa berkata se bodoh itu? Seiji?

Kepala keluarga haruslah seorang alpha dan Tetsuya merupakan omega, dia tak bisa menjadi seorang kepala keluarga?" Ucap Akashi tanpa sadar melukai perasaan Kuroko dan Seiichi, mereka hanya bisa diam dan menunduk.

"Seijuuro-sama" Ucap kepala pelayan di belakang Seijuuro mengingatkan apa yang di bicarakannya ini cukup bertentangan dengan tatakrama karena merendahkan orang yang Akashi sendiri kasihi.

"Te-Tesuya, aku tak bermaks-"

"Tidak apa, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan makan malamnya sebelum hari semakin larut" Ucap Kuroko tanpa memandang Akashi, dan Akashi tahu bahwa sang kekasih kini telah marah.

"A-ayah" Ucap Seiji juga merasa bersalah.

"Besok kita bahas lagi, sekarang kita lanjutkan makan malam ini, sebelum Chihiro dan Shuzo datang" Ucap Akashi lagi. Semua jadi canggung, dan Seiichi bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya lagi.

.

.

Malam pukul 7.00 akhirnya Chihiro dan Shuzo datang ke mansion, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang kerja Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Nijimura Shuzo dan Nijimura Chihiro. Dalam suasana yang mencekam, Chihiro menatap tajam Akashi Seijuuro yang tengah menunggu-

BUKKKKK!

Pukulan Chihiro keras mengenai wajah Akashi yang tampan. Namun Tidak sampai membuat Akashi terjatuh. Kuroko dan Shuzo pun tahu akan begini akhirnya bila Chihiro bertemu dengan Akashi.

"Itu dariku, sebagai kakak Kuroko karena membuatnya menunggu begitu lama!" Ucap Chihiro, dan Akashi hanya diam karena pada dasarnya dirinya sendiri merasa kalau dia pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

Tok Tok Tok

"Seiichi ini aku, Seiya" Ucap pemuda bermata crimson itu membawa nampan berisi sup tofu hangat.

"Ada apa Seiya-nii?" Ucap Seiichi membuka pintu perlahan, dan sang kakak keduapun masuk.

"Tadi kau tidak menghabiskan makan malam bukan. Aku membawakan sop tofu kesukaanmu, jangan sampai tengah malam kau kelaparan" Ucap Seiya menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada sang bungsu.

"Seiya-nii" Ucap Seiichi berlinangan air mata.

"Se-Seiichi? Kenapa kamu malan menangis? Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan padaku?" Ucap Seiya panik. Karena tak biasanya sang adik menunjukan emosinya yang begitu meluap, belum sampai Seiichi menjawab.

"Ada apa ini kenapa ribut-ribut?" Ucap Shuu datang bersama Seiji.

"Kami tadi lagi istirahat sehabis main shogi, dan apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Seiichi?" Tanya si sulung pada Seiya.

"Apa tadi kau tidak lihat Seiichi tidak makan sedikitpun?" Ucap Seiya kesal karena sang sulung tidak memperhatikan bungsu kesayangan mereka.

"Apa itu benar? Seiichi?" Namun Seiichi hanya diam saja.

.

.

Setelah semua berada di dalam kamar Seiichi yang bernuansa babyblue dimanapun mata memandang.

"Makanlah Seiichi" Ucap Seiji melembut.

"Emp (ucap Seiichi mulai memakan makanan yang di bawa Seiya)Seiji-nii mau?" Ucap Seiichi menyendokkan makanan yang tengah dia santap.

"Emp" Seiji memakan apa yang di sodorkan padanya.

"Seiji-nii itu makanan untuk Seiichi bukan untukmu?" Protes Seiya alasan karena ia juga mau.

"Seiya-nii mau juga?" Ucap Seiichi menyendokkan makanannya untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

"Emp" Ucap Seiya berbunga bunga walau tak di tampakkan hanya asik mengunyah makanan yang di suapkan oleh si bungsu.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau menghabiskan makananmu Seiichi" Ucap Seiji menatap makanan yang mulai sedikit demi sedikit habis.

.

.

Di kamar Tetsuya

"Tetsuya, ayolah jangan marah terus seperti ini" UCap Seijuuro karena Kuroko terus membelakanginya bahkan di saat tidur.

"..."

"Tetsuya"  
"Aku gak marah karena Akashi-kun menyinggung tentang omega, walaupun tak bermaksud merendahkanku tapi aku marah karena Seiichi juga seorang omega. Akashi-kun sudah menyingung Seiichi!" Ucap Kuroko masih memunggungi Akashi.

"Kau benar, besok aku akan bicara dengannya. Karena itu berhentilah marah, Tetsuya. Kita sudah 17 tak bertemu aku tak ingin membuang sedetikpun dengan sia-sia" Ucap Akashi membalikkan tubuh Kuroko lembut.

"..."

"Oiya, ada yang lupa ku beri tahu padamu. Besok oto-sama akan datang ke sini"

"Eh?"

.

.

Tengah malam

TOk TOK TOK!

Ada yang terus menerus mengetuk pintu, mengganggu waktu kebersamaan Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Ada apa?" Akhirnya Kuroko membuka pintu perlahan.

"Ayah, Seiichi panas lagi"Seiiji lah yang menguk tanpak panik.

"Chihiro-nii?"

"Shuu sedang membangunkannya"

"Ayo" Ucap Kuroko meninggalkan Akashi di kasur, Akashi yang melihat Kuroko meninggalkannya begitu saja mulai kesal dan menyusul mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Dikamar Seiichi tampak semua sudah berkumpul termasuk kepala pelayan Mansion ini.

"Chihiro-nii bagaimana keadaan Seiichi?" Kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan Kuroko saat masuk ke kamar.

"Tidak apa apa, hanya demam ringan. Kurasa karena suhu ruangan yang sangat dingin daya tahan tubuhnya tidak kuat, setelah minum obat parasetamol dia akan baik baik saja" Ucap Chihiro setelah memeriksa dengan termometer.

"Apakah Seiichi selalu sakit seperti ini?" Tanya Akashi tanpa menatap Kuroko.

"Ah emp, terutama di musim dingin dia lebih sering demam" Ucap Kuroko sedikit bersedih, dirinya juga memiliki daya tahan tubuh lemah namun tak se rentan sang anak.

"Ini sudah menjelang pagi aku harus kembali, tapi kalau Seiichi kembali memburuk segera hubungi aku Kuroko" Ucap Chihiro mulai berdiri di iringi oleh Nijimura shuzo dan sang anak Shuu.

"Emp CHihiro-nii, arigatou" Ucap Kuroko tulus.

.

.

.

Setelah itu pukul 8 pagi, Seiichi terbangun.

Dan mendapati seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah berada di kamar biru muda miliknya.

"kau sudah bangun? Seiichi" Ucap Akashi dengan suara lembut yang pelan seperti berbisik.

". . ." Seiichi hendak membangunkan Kuroko yang tertidur paling dekat dengan dengannya.

"Jangan bangunkan mereka. Mereka menjagamu sampai larut dan belum beristirahat karena itu biarkan mereka istirahat"

Dan Seiichipun mengangguk.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan mengambil makanan dulu" Ucap Akashi mulai melangkah pergi.

Tak memakan waktu lama ia sudah datang dengan sup tahu dan ayam dengan porsi yang tak terlalu banyak sama dengan porsi dahulu saat Kuroko masih sekolah.

"Terimakasih, tuan-"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan? Panggil aku Oto-sama, Seiichi. Karena sebentar lagi kalian dan Tetsuya akan resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi" Ucap Akashi dengan sinar mata Heterokrom yang begitu indah.

"Keluarga Akashi? Akashi yang pemilik Akashi Corp itu?" Ucap Seiichi semakin terkejut namun ekspresinya kembali bersedih.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Apa kau tidak senang?"

"Apakah Oto-sama tidak apa apa denganku?" Ucap Seiichi seolah berbisik.

"Apa maksudnya?" Ucap Akashi menyilangkan tangannya.

"A-aku seorang omega, dan-" Ucap Seiichi sangat malu dan sedih mengingat apa yang di katakan Akashi semalam, merasa seolah dirinya taklah mantas menyandang nama Akashi di depan namanya.

"Seiichi, waktu makan malam itu, aku telah menyinggung perasaanmu karena itu aku minta maaf. Bukan maksudku seperti itu, jadi jangan rendahkan dirimu. Kau juga bagian dari diriku, darahku dan Tetsuya mengalir dalam darahmu karena itu bila kau merendahkan dirimu itu sama dengan kau merendahkanku dan Tetsuya, apakah itu yang kau inginkan Seiichi?" Akashi bangun dari kursinya dan mendekat, mengelus halus rambut babyblue sehalus sutra itu.

"..." Seiichi menggeleng pelan pertanda bahwa ia tidak bermaksud merendahkan siapapun dan tak ingin merendahkan siapapun.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah ini dulu setidaknya perutmu terisi. Semalam kau tidak menyentuh makananmu bukan" Ucap Seijuuro membuat Seiichi terkejut.

"Bagaimana, O-Oto-sama tahu?" Ucap Seiichi seperti berbisik.

"Tidak ada yang tidak aku tahu, untuk yang kemarin aku maafkan. Tapi lain kali jangan sampai mengulanginya, yang akan sakit adalah Seiichi sendiri bila tidak makan, bukan?" Ucap Seiijuuro menatap intens.

"Ah, Emp. Gomenasai" Ucap Seiichi lagi.

.

.

Lalu setelah makan Seiichi membuka pembicaraan dengan Akashi yang tengah menikmati acara minum tehnya masih di dalam ruangan Seiichi.

"O-Oto-sama, kemarin bilang kalausanya Oto-sama sudah meninggalkan Ayah selama 17 tahun. Bagaimana bila saat Oto-sama kembali ternyata ayah sudah bersama dengan pasangannya yang baru?" Ucap Seiichi tanpa berpikir panjang bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Hmp, kau benar" Tiba-tiba aura glare hitam yang mencengkam muncul di belakang seijuuro.

"O-Oto-sama?"

'benar-benar mirip Seiji-nii saat marah' Ungkap Seiichi dalam hati.

"Aku tinggal menyingkirkan orang itu dan menempatkan posisiku kembali? Mudah bukan?" Ucap Akashi seolah apa yang di katakannya bukan hal sulit untuk di lakukan.

"O-Oto-sama apa sungguh-sungguh?"

"Emp tentu saja Seiichi, aku punya kekuasaan untuk melakukan itu. Tak ada yang mustahil bagiku, karena aku adalah seorang Akashi"

"Oh iya dahulu Tetsuya juga pernah bertanya pertanyaan yang aneh padaku" Tambah Akahsi lagi

"Pertanyaan aneh?" Seiichipun menjadi penasaran.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK. . .**

"Akashi-kun bila suatu hari terjadi sesuatu padaku, dan mengharuskan salah satu dari kita harus menunggu yang lain, yang menunggu akan terluka oleh lamanya waktu menunggu dan yang membuat menunggu akan terluka mengetahui bahwa yang menunggu merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Maka akankah Akashi-kun menungguku?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Hmp~ Lalu apa yan kau pilih?" Ucap Akashi masih tersenyum.

"Aku tak mau membuat Akashi-kun terluka karena menungguku" Ucap Kuroko lirih.

"Hmp~ lalu?"

"Aku akan berdoa untuk kebahagian Akashi-kun setelah aku melepaskan Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko

 **FLASH BACK END. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku penasaran? Mengapa dia menungguku? Sedang bila dia yang membuatku menunggu dia merelakanku. Bisakah kau menjawabnya Tetsuya dan berhentilah pura-pura tidur?" Ucap Akashi mode berfikir.

"Eh?" Ucap Seiichi langsung mengalihkan wajahnya pada Kuroko yang mulai bangun dari tidurnya begitupula ke dua anaknya yang lain.

"Se-Seiji-nii? Seiya-nii juga sudah bangun?" Ucap Seiichi terkejut bukan main sedang Akashi seolah sudah tahu bahwa mereka semua sudah bangun sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Jadi aku menuntut jawabannya sekarang Tetsuya jadi jawablah" Ucap Akashi menatap serius.

"Akashi-kun ingat memberikanku surat, kalau akashi-kun akan segera pulang, tapi aku tak tahu kapan Akashi-kun akan pulang. Jadi aku menungu tanpa terasa. . .

sehari sudah menjadi seminggu

seminggu sudah menjadi sebulan

sebulan sudah menjadi setahun

dan tanpa terasa setahun sudah

17 tahun terlewat, lagipula Ogiwara-kun sering main ke sini begitu pula Chihiro-nii jadi aku tak merasa kesepian" Ucap Kuroko tanpa sadar ada aura yang lebih menakutkan sedang menunggu.

"Hmp, jadi tanpaku semua tetap baik-baik saja? Jadi hanya aku yang merasa setiap detiknya serasa ingin mati tanpa melihat mu Tetsuya, kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi toh tanpa aku di sisimu semua akan baik baik saja" Ucap Akashi sinis membuat aura di ruangan ini turun -1000 derajat bagi Kuroko. Padahal bukan maksudnya membuat Akashi marah.

Ia hanya ingin bilang bahwa Akashi tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya begitu lama. Itu saja! Tapi Akashi tidak mengartikan sebagaimana yang ingin di sampaikan Kuroko.

Pintu di tutup kasar hanya menyisakan Kuroko dalam kebisuan seorang diri sedang ke tiga anaknya masih syok dengan pertengkaran pertama Akashi dan Kuroko yang di saksikan mereka bertiga setelah 17 tahun berlalu tanpa sosok Akashi.

Kuroko merasa bahwa apa yang di katakan sudah membuat Akashi marah dan kini ia pergi dan mungkin kali ini ia tak akan kembali? Tubuh Kuroko menjadi gemetar.

"A-Ayah?" Ucap Seiji melihat Kuroko sangat pucat.

"Ayah pergi ke rumah Aomine-kun dulu, jam 8an akan pulang" Ucap Kuroko mulai melangkah pergi tanpa melihat ke 3 anaknya.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Setelah pertengkaran kecil Akashi dan Kuroko, Seiichi yang habis sakit tubuhnya kembali lemah.  
"Seiichi tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Seiji mendekat dan memeluk si bungsu.  
"Emp, Seiji-nii" Ucap Seiichi mulai sedikit tenang.  
"Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat ayah sepucat itu. Apa ayah akan baik-baik saja?" Ucap Seiya justru bergumam sendiri.  
"Sebaiknya kita menunggu saja" Ucap Seiji mulai duduk di atas kasur menemani sang bungsu sedang Seiichi yang membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan si sulung.

.

.

.  
Sedang di tempat lain tampak pria berambut navy dan merah gradasi hitam tengah kerepotan dengan pria baby blue yang tengah mabuk di rumah mereka.  
"Tetsu, sudah jangan minum lagi, aho!" Ucap Aomine Daiki mengambil kaleng bir dari tangan Kuroko.  
"Aomine-kun! Jangan di ambil~" Mencoba mengambil kembali kaleng menuman miliknya.  
"Baka! Bila kau mabuk seperti ini bagaimana kau bisa pulang!" Ucap Kagami menyerahkan segelas air putih.  
"Kan ada Aomine-kun ngggg~ kan ada Kaga-miii-kun~" Ucap Kuroko sambil mendinginkan wajahnya pada meja.

 **#Asa aneh kali Aomine di panggil Daiki, Kagami di panggil Taiga sama Kuroko jadi panggil sama kayak di anime ajah ^^.**

"Tetsu coba katakan apa yang terjadi? Tumben kamu minum banyak seperti ini?" Ucap Aomine mengusap kepala Kuroko sama seperti dulu mereka pada masa sekolah dahulu.  
Kuroko yang meminum soda saja bisa mabuk apa lagi sekarang minum bir yang kadar alkoholnya jauh lebih tinggi.  
"Emp-" Dan dengan keadaan mabuk ia menceritakan dengan nada khas orang mabuk kepada dua cahanyanya.

.

.

.  
 **Waktu telah berlalu dan tanpa terasa malam sudah larut menunjukan pukul 9 malam.**

 **Bip Bip Bip**

"Ini dengan Akashi Seijuuro" Ucap Akashi mengangkat telponnya, dirinya tengah berada di kantor Akashi Corp.  
"Ini aku, Seiji" Ucap Seiji.  
"Hmp, ada apa?" Ucap Akashi singkat tak mau ambil pusing untuk mencari tahu mengapa Seiji tiba-tiba meneleponnya.  
"Ayah belum pulang, ayah bilang jam 8an sudah pulang tapi ini sudah pukul 9 pulang, handphonenya tidak bisa di hubungi" Ucap Seiji.  
"Apa? Tetsuya bilang mau kemana?!" Ucap Akashi langsung mengambil mantelnya hendak keluar kantor.  
"Emp dia bilang mau ke rumah Aomine-jisan. Aku ingin menjemputnya namun jam malam sudah lewat-" Belum selesai Seiji berkata, telepon sudah di putus sepihak.

 **#Di negara jepang memiliki jam malam, bila masih di bawah umur tidak boleh keluar lebih dari jam 9 malam.**

 **...**

 **Di dalam mobil Akashi mencoba menghubungi Aomine.**

Bip Bip Bip  
"Halo-"  
"Daiki. Apa Tetsuya masih di sana!?"  
"A-Akashi? Benar tenyata kau sudah kembali?" Ucap Aomine di seberang tak kalah kaget.  
"Daiki cukup jawab apa yang ku tanya!?" Ucap Akashi masih berada di dalam mobil dengan kecepatan lebih dari 100 km/j membelah jalan raya malam yang dingin.  
"Te-Tetsu sudah pulang sejak 15 menit yang lal-" Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba di putus sepihak oleh Akashi.  
"SIAL!" Ucap Akashi kesal karena jejak Kuroko sudah tak ada lagi di tempat pertama di mana dia pikir akan menemukan si pemilik gelar phantom teiko itu.

.

.

.  
Mencari ke seluruh kota,  
Menelepon kembali ke mansion,  
Menelpon para kisedai sampai pada.

 **Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 lebih dan Akashi mencoba untuk tenang, sampai pada-**

 **"Tetsuya!"**  
"A-kashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko yang tengah duduk di bangku taman dekat kolam yang sudah membeku pertanda musim dingin sudah datang.  
Taman ini adalah taman yang menjadi saksi kebersamaan Akashi dan Kuroko di masa lalu.  
"Bagaimana bisa kau mabuk seperti ini?" Ucap Akashi melepas mantelnya dan melingkarkannya pada tubuh Kuroko yang sangat dingin namun di pemilik mata aquamarine itu seolah bukan masalah besar.  
"Akashi-kun, jangan pergi lagi!" Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba memeluk Akashi hingga keduanya jatuh di atas tanah yang di selimuti salju musim dingin.  
"Hmp jadi Tetsuya tak ingin aku pergi?" Kuroko pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan dengan wajah yang amat manis.  
"Apa Tetsuya tidak senang bila aku tidak ada?" Lagi lagi Kuroko mengangguk pelan.  
"Aku senang kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang sebelum anak-anak semakin khawatir" Ucap Akashi menyentuh lembut wajah Kuroko yang semakin dingin.

 **15 menit kemudian. . .**

.

.

.  
Pintu di buka oleh Seiji yang masih tebangun, sedang Seiya menemani Seiichi di kamar si bungsu yang tengah tertidur pulas.  
"A-yah?" Ucap Seiji tampak terkejut dengan Kuroko yang tertidur dengan nyaman di gendong ala pengantin oleh Akashi.  
"Hmp bukankah sudah terlalu larut untuk anak kecil masih terbangun?" Ucap Akashi melewati Seiji.

"Tapi terima kasih sudah menunggu kami, kau pasti sangat khawatir" Ucap Akashi berkata dengan lembut sama seperti ia berkata pada bagian dari Kuroko sendiri.  
"Emp" Ucap Seiji menutup pintu dengan pelan lalu menguncinyanya.

.

.

.  
 **Pagi harinya sinar mata hari masuk melewati jendela jendela kecil kamar, memberi kehanyata bagi si empunya.**

"Tetsuya bangun, ingat Oto-sama akan berkunjung hari ini. Jadi bangunlah" Bisik Akashi lembut seperti lagu penghantar tidur bukanya bangun Kuroko malah serasa tidur semakin lelap.

"Kalau Tetsuya gak bangun maka tidak ada susu vanilla di menu sarapan hari ini" Ucap Akashi berbisik dengan tersenyum lembut.  
"A-Aku bangun Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko mulai membuka matanya perlahan menyambut dunia dengan mata aquamarine nya yang memikat.

 **Cup**

"Ohayo" Ucap Akashi setelah mengecup singkat bibir Kuroko dan membuat Kuroko benar benar bangun kali ini namun dengan wajah yang teramat merah.  
"O-hayo, Akashi-kun" Ucap Kroko juga.  
"Mandilah, aku akan melihat anak-anak apakah sudah siap sarapan atau belum" Ucap Akashi mulai turun dari kasur dan keluar kamar.  
"Hmp, Akashi-kun dari dulu sampai sekarang suka sekali marah? Apa Akashi-kun punya darah tinggi ya? Pasti cepat tua" Ucap Kuroko mulai bangun teringat adegan adegan dimana Akashi selalu marah karena tak biasanya Kuroko di perlakukan begitu manis seperti ini.  
"Aku bisa dengar itu Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi dari kejauhan.  
"Eh?" Kuroko yang membatu seketika.

.

.

.

Setelah itu semua sarapan dengan formasi keluarga yang lengkap (^3^) Seiji tampak sudah tidak menentang Seijuuro seperti makan malam pertama mereka kemarin. Begitu selesai anak anak pergi ke sekolah, sedang Akashi dan Kuroko menunggu kedatangan Akashi Masaomi di mansion.

.  
 **Pukul 10**

Tamu yang di tunggu pada akhirnya datang, dengan kimono hitam merah bermotif pohon musim gugur.

"Akhirnya datang juga, Oto-sama" Ucap Akashi menyambut kedatangan sang ayah.

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk bersampingan sedang Masaomi duduk berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.  
"Masaomi-san ini, adalah ATM dan buku tabungan. Saya dengar dari Akashi-kun bahwa selama ini Masaomi-san lah yang mengirimi saya uang untuk kehidupan saya dan ke3 anak saya. Karena itu saya kembalikan, saya hanya menggunakan untuk sekolah dan sisanya masih ada di ATM dan ini jumlahnya Masaomi-san bisa mengeceknya sendiri" Ucap Kuroko menyerahkan buku tabungan dan ATM membuat Masaomi tampak sangat terkejut.  
"Tetsuya?"  
"Selama ini karena telah membiayai saya dan ke 3 anak saya, saya sangat berterima kasih" Ucap Kuroko membungkuk.  
"Tidak kumohon jangan seperti itu, apa sekarang kau membenciku Tetsuya?" Ucap Masomi begitu lirih.  
"Bu-bukan begitu Masaomi-san" Ucap Kuroko menjadi tidak enak.  
"Lalu?"  
"Uang itu saya kembalikan, sebagai gantinya. Tolong berikan Akashi Seijuuro pada saya" Ucap Kuroko kembali membungkuk lebih dalam lagi.  
"Te-Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi Seijuuro tak percaya.

"HAHAHAH Tentu saja! Alasan sebenarnya kedatanganku kesini, adalah ingin minta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan padamu, Tetsuya. Memisahkanmu dengan Seijuuro, mengganggu hubungan kalian dan lainnya, untuk itu aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya" Ucap Pria paruh baya itu membungkuk dalam membuat Kuroko tak enak hati.  
"Ma-Masaomi-san tolong bangun" Ucap Kuroko tak enak hati.  
"Jadi kau memaaf kan aku, Tetsuya?"  
"Ya-ya tentu saja Masaomi-san"  
"Kalau begitu Seijuuro apa kau sudah mempersiapkan pernikahanmu?"  
"Tentu saja, dan kuharap Oto-sama juga ikut serta membantuku" Ucap Seijuuro.  
"Eh? Pernikahan?" Ucap Kuroko memandang Seijuuro.  
'Tapi kita sudah terlalu tua untuk mengadakan pernikahan Akashi-kun!' Ucap Kuroko dalam hati sambil memandang Akashi dengan tanda tanya besar.  
"Tidak ada yang namanya terlalu tua untuk sebuah ikatan pernikahan, Tetsuya. Atau memang kau tak ingin menikah-" Ucap Seijuuro  
"Aku mau! Akashi-kun berhentilah marah marah terus!" Ucap Kuroko mengembungkan wajahnya sangat menggemaskan bahkan untuk usianya yang terbilang dewasa.  
"Baiklah sebaiknya Oto-sama segera kembali karena acaranya akan ku beritahu nanti malam aku akan ke kediaman utama Akashi"  
"Jadi kapan rencana pernikahannya?"  
"Sudah ku tentukan, semakin cepat semakin baik. jadi akhir bulan ini kurasa" Tanpa meminta saran apapun pada Kuroko, Akashi sudah menyiapkan semuanya di belakang Kuroko walau senang namun ada sedikit kekesalan di sana.

 **Pada akhirnya ada pertemuan pasti ada permisahan**

 **setiap ada perpisahan pasti ada pertemuan yang baru**

 **perpisahan Kuroko dan Akashi kini menjadi pertemuan**

 **mereka yang baru lagi walau ada saatnya mereka berpisah pada akhirnya bertemu lagi, semua butuh proses untuk kembali bersama dan semuanya kembali indah pada waktunya.**

 **END**

.

.  
 **OMAKE**

 **Di tempat lain**

Waktu sekolah sudah selesai namun Seiji dan Seiya masih ada kegiatan OSIS, karena itu sang bungsu kini berjalan menuju ke mansion seorang diri, hanya butuh waktu _+20 menit sampai ke mansion.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Seiichi menelpon supir untuk menjemputnya tapi ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki sampai ke mansion, namun tiba tiba-

"Kenapa? Tubuhku tiba-tiba panas? Egh" Seiichi terduduk di trotoar jalan, sedang di sana tampak sepi.  
"Tetsuya, ini aku Kaia?" Ucap Seorang pemuda tinggi berumur 20an menghampiri Seiichi yang mengira itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.  
"Eghhh hahh hahhh~" Ini adalah kali pertama Seiichi mengeluarkan feromon wangi manis mulai menyebar menarik perhatian alpha, namun sialnya-  
"Ka-Egh Kau bukan Te-Tetsuya!?" Ucap Kaia mulai mencengkram keras tangan Seiichi feromon omega milik Seiichi begitu mengikat jiwa alpa Kaia.  
"Egh hahah To-hh Tolong lepas eghh -kan hah hah hah" Ucap Seiichi dengan wajah yang merah padam Seiichi sadar bahwa tubuhnya terasa sangat aneh.  
"Kau!?" Ucap Kaia seolah ingat dengan sosok Seiichi. Namun Kaia yang merupakan alpha entah mengapa mulai kehilangan kendali karena feromon yang di keluarkan Seiichi. Namun belum sempat Seiichi berkata apapun ia sudah pingsan dan wangi manis feromon yang di keluarkan pun mulai menghilang, Kaiapun bisa menguasai dirinya kembali.

 **"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU!"** Ucap seiya yang turun dari motor kesayangannya. Seiya di suruh oleh Seiji untuk mengantar pulang Seiichi namun saat pulang Seiya tidak menemukan batang hidung Seiichi akhirnya ia mencari sepanjang jalan menuju ke mansion dan akhirnya menemukannya.  
"Ah, jangan jangan kalian? Anak Tetsuya. Seiya dan Seiichi?" Ucap Kaia mulai mengingat kembali bayi kecil yang dulu masih ada dalam memori miliknya.  
"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami?" Ucap ketus Seiya mulai menggendong Seiichi.  
"Aku anak dari teman ayah kalian Kaia. Kebetulan aku ingin ke rumah kalian untuk memberi salam, sebaiknya Seiichi ikut denganku, aku ke sini menggunakan mobil" Karena sangat berbahaya bila Seiya membawa Seiichi yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri menggunakan motor.

 **Pada akhirnya Kaia lah yang mengantar Seiichi pulang sedang Seiya mengikuti dari belakang, karena Seiya tidak mengingat apapun tentang Kaia, bagaimana bisa ia mempercayakan adik kesayangannya pada orang asing karena itulah Seiya mengikutinya dari belakang hingga sampai ke mansion.**

Sampai di depan Mansion Seiya turun dan mengetuk pintu, dan yang membuka adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ayah kalau begitu aku kembali lagi ke sekolah, ada urusan OSIS yang belum selesai" Ucap Seiya setelah melihat Seiichi sudah berada di tangan sang ayah, namun Kaia belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun sampai Seiya benar benar sudah menghilang bersama dengan motornya.  
"Kaia, kau sudah pulang? Apa nilai kuliahmu di luar bagus?"  
"Tetsuya sebaiknya kau pasang kalung pengaman pada Seiich-i"  
"Bocah, panggil Tetsuya, pakai Tetsuya-jisan!" Suara Akashi dari belakang Kuroko seolah mengetahui siapa yang datang.

 **BRUK**

 **Seketika Kaia jatuh di depan mata Kuroko menampakkan ke terkejutan di pemilik rambut babyblue dan crimson di depannya itu.**

 **"KAIA!?"**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **a/n**

 **gak tahu kenapa waktu author up filenya error jadi tulisannya rada berantakan (T^T)\**


	14. Chapter 14

Saat terbangun Kaia sudah berada di ruangan tamu mansion Akashi, sangat besar ukuran luasnya, corak dinding antara hiasan klasik kelas atas dengan perpaduan warna crimson emas menambah nuansa elegant.

"Egh~" Pemuda berambut jingga mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kaia kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Kuroko memandang cemas.

"Ah, ya kurasa sebaiknya aku segera pergi" Ucap Kaia mulai berdiri, kini tubuh Kaia tidak lagi balita berambut jingga yang selalu di gendong Kuroko dia sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi pemuda tampan berusia 20-an.

"Eh? Tapi bukankah kau ada perlu makannya kesini?" Ucap Kuroko lagi.

"Sebaiknya lain kali di saat Seiichi tidak di sini aku akan kemari" Ucap Kaia mulai pamit undur diri, sedang Akashi sudah berada di sisi Seiichi. Jadi setelah berpamitan dengan Kuroko, Kaia segera menaiki mobil sportnya dan kembali meluncur ke padatnya jalan raya.

.

.

.

Setelah lulus SD, Mochi dan Ogiwara Shigehiro mengirim Kaia ke luar negeri karena dia sendiri yang minta untuk tinggal di sana. Di sana ia tinggal dengan pihak keluarga Mochi.

9 tahun lamanya setelah itu ia kembali ke jepang.

"Ayah, Tochan Tadaima" Ucap Kaia membuka pintu.

"Okaeri! nii-chan" Gadis remaja berambut hitam menyambut kedatangan pemuda berambut jingga dengan pelukan manja.

"Kira? Kau sudah besar ya" Ucap Kaia menyambut pelukan sang adik tercinta.

"Kaia akhirnya sampai juga, Okaeri" Ucap Ogiwara tersenyum lembut.

"Tochan dimana?" Ucap Kaia.

"Mochi ada di ruang tengah, Kira bantu kakakmu membereskan kamarnya" Ucap Ogiwara mengusap kepala Kira lembut.

"Baik ayah. Ayo niichan cepatlah" Ucap sang adik menarik tangan kakaknya semangat namun wajah serius Kaia mampu menarik perhatian Sigehiro.

"Pergilah ganti bajumu, aku akan bilang pada Mochi untuk menunggumu" Ucap Shigehiro.

"Eh?" Ucap Kaia terkejut sang ayah tahu kalau ia ingin menemui Mochi.

"Cepatlah~" Ucap sang adik perempuannya semangat.

"Terima kasih yah" Ucap Kaia mulai mengikuti sang adik ke ruangannya yang sudah lama tak di tempati.

.

.

15 menit kemudian. . .

"Kira apa kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolah?" Ucap Shigehiro di saat seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah berkumpul.

"Eh tapi aku mau minta niichan mengajariku, ayah" Ucap Kira mengembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil, karena sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan kakak kesayangannya tentu ia ingin bermanja ria

"Kalau Kira mengerjakan tugas sekolah seorang diri, maka aku akan kasih jatah puding milikku ini, bagaimana?" Ucap Kaia tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepala sang adik membuat sang adik begitu bersemangat.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya kalau puding ayah untukku juga" Ucap Kira mulai tawar menawar.

"Kena-" Ucap Shigehiro mau protes.

"Ambillah punyaku" Ucap Mochi menawarkan puding kopi hitam miliknya yang belum di sentuh.

"Aku ambil punya ayah saja yang rasa buah, makasih niichan, ayah" Ucap Kira berlari mengambil punya Kaia dan Shigehiro.

"Puding ku~" Ucap Shigehiro masih sama seperti dulu.

"Shige jangan sedih gitu, kau bisa ambil punyaku" Ucap Mochi memberikan pudingnya.

"Tapi aku mau yang buah~" Ucapnya merintikkan air mata seperti anak kecil.

"Huft~ nanti aku beli puding lagi yah" Ucap Kaia menyemangati sang ayah.

"Na~ sekarang apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Kaia?" Ucap Mochi memandang serius sang anak tertuanya.

"Emp, sepertinya aku sudah bertemu dengan Mateku-"

"Hah Benarkahhhh siapa? Apa dia cantik/Tampan? Cepat ceritakan aku sangat penasaran?" Ucap sang Ayah, Shigehiro menatap anaknya dengan senyum sangat lebar.

"Aku juga penasaran" Tambah mochi.

"Emp, kurasa itu anak bungsu Akashi-jichan dan Tetsuya, Se-iichi" Ucap Kaia dengan suara pelan.

"Eh?" Ucap kedua orang tuannya lansung terdiam seketika, kesunyian tingkat tinggipun menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

"Seiichi ini aku, Seijuuro" Ucap Akashi masuk ke ruangan, Kuroko sedang ke klinik sang kakak untuk meminta obat untuk Seiichi.

"Egh" Namun yang di temui Akashi bukan lagi anak bungsunya yang sedang berbaring namun yang ia temui adalah pemuda berambut baby blue yang tengah di landa heat pertamanya.

"SEIICHI?"

"Egh O-oto-sama, tolong~" dengan wajah merah padam masih tak sadarkan diri dengan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya.

"Pelayan! ambilkan obat omega!" ucap Akashi dengan mata heterokrom yang mengkilap.

"Ba-baik" Ucap pelayan yang kebetulan lewat langsung menuruti perintah sang kepala keluarga di mansion ini.

"O-to-sama, panas" Ucap Seiichi mencoba menggapai Akashi yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Tenanglah semua akan baik baik saja" Ucap Akashi menggenggam tangan Seiichi erat.

Pelayan yang tadi segera datang kembali dengan membawa obat omega, langsung di suntikkan ke tubuh Seiichi, beberapa menit kemudian Seiichi kembali tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam semua sudah pulang

"Tetsuya-sama, Seiji-sama, Seiya-sama, Seijuuro-sama meminta semua berkumpul di ruangan Seiichi-sama secepat mungkin" Ucap kepala pelayan tampak sangat pucat.

Mereka yang baru pulang karena aktivitas mereka masing masing merasa ada yang aneh, tak biasanya Akashi Seijuuro meminta berkumpul selain di ruang makan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuklah" Suara bariton tegas yang sudah lama tak mereka dengar, kini muncul dari balik pintu.

"A-Akashi-kun~" Ucap Kuroko cukup terkejut melihat sosok pria yang di cintainya itu.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tahu siapa yang sudah menjadi mate Seiichi?" Suara Akashi tampak sangat mengerikan, sambil mengelus kepala sang anak yang kembali tertidur di pangkuannya, menatap begitu intens.

"Eh, i-itu?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Mate?" Ucap Seiji begitu terkejut.

"Ja-jangan jangan pria tadi?"Ucap Seiya mulai menghubungkan semua yang terjadi tadi sore.

"Pria tadi?" Seijuuro mulai menatap Seiya tajam.

"Kurasa pria tadi-" Ucap Seiya mulai berbicara.

"Kaia?" Ucap Kuroko mulai terkejut. Setelah mendengar nama pemuda berambut jingga yang sangat di kenal Akashi. Ia menaruh kepala Seiichi di bantal dan langsung berdiri.

"Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Akashi mulai turun dari kasur.

"Ke-mana?" Ucap KUroko.

"MEMPERINGATKAN PEMUDA ITU UNTUK TIDAK MENDEKATI SEIICHI!" Ucap Seijuuro dengan perempatan urat muncul jelas di wajah sang kaisar.

"Akashi Seijuuro kalau kau berani melakukannya maka aku gak mau lagi tidur sekamar dengan Akashi-kun lagi!"

"Te-Tetsuya?"

"Kalau Seiichi menyukai Kaia aku setuju saja" Ucap Kuroko mulai mendekati Akashi.

"Tapi Seiichi masih terlalu muda"

"Terlalu muda atau tidak biarkan mereka yang memutuskan sendiri, benar bukan Sei-kun~" Goda Kuroko yang akhirnya memanggil nama Akashi dengan nama aslinya.

Namun belum sampai ke sisi Akashi, Kuroko tersandung dan-

BUKKK

.

.

Udara malam menusuk di suatu taman~

Tanpa sengaja ada yang menyenggol Kuroko dan mau tidak mau tubuhnya harus berselimutkan air danau yang dingin sebab ia terjatuh ke atasnya. Dan orang yang menyenggolnya tak menyadari keberadan Kuroko akhirnya iapun berlalu tanpa sadar ada yang tengah membutuhkan pertolongan di dalam sana.

Kuroko yang terjatuh bukannya segera menepi ia malah berbaring di atas air danau, mengapung dan menatap langin malam di musim hujan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara seseorang membangunkan Kuroko dalam lamunannya.

"A-Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko tersadar pria yang menyapanya adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

"..." Masih menatap dingin dari atas.

"Eh? Ini di?" Ucap Kuroko yang tersadar dirinya bukan lagi berada di kamar Seiichi, melainkan danau di sisi taman yang mulai di selimuti salju.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?" Ucap Kuroko kebingungan.

"Itu adalah pertanyaanku, Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi dari atas.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kuroko mulai merintihkan air mata.

"Akashi-kun berapa lama kita tak bertemu?" Melihat Kuroko yang tampak kebingungan membuat Akashi tak enak hati segera membantu Kuroko keluar dari dinginnya air danau.

"4 tahun" Ucap Akashi setelah berhasil menepikan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun jangan pergi lagi, Akashi-kun! AKashi-kun!" Ucap Kuroko memeluk erat Akashi membuat si pemilik mata heterokrom itu membuka matarnya lebar.

 **#Back to the chapter 2. . .**

Baru kali ini Akashi melihat Kuroko begitu penuh emosi, Setelah memanggil manggil namanya Kuroko terlelap dengan baju masih basah oleh air kolam.

.

.

Begitu sadar Kuroko sudah berada di ruangannya, bukan lagi di Mansion Akashi melainkan di rumah nya yang di tinggali bersama dengan Chihiro dulu.

"Engh~"

"Kau sudah bangun Kuroko"

"Chi-Chihiro-nii? Ini di rumah? A-Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun di mana? Chihiro-nii?" Ucap Kuroko mulai mengelilingi matanya mencari di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Aku di sini, Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi tengah mengeringkan tubuhnya karena basah saat Kuroko memeluk Akashi tadi.

"Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko langsung menerjang kembali tubuh si pemilik mata heterokrom itu.

"Ku-Kuroko?" Ucap Chihiro dan Nijimura secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa, apa kau bermimpi buruk? Tetsuya" Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya saja mimpiku begitu panjang~" Ucap Kuroko memeluk erat Akashi.

"Kalau begitu baguslah kau sudah terbangun, Okaeri Tetsuya"

"Emp Tadaima, Akashi-kun"

 **TAMAT**


End file.
